


欲拒还迎

by Dontins



Series: 博肖|欲拒还迎 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontins/pseuds/Dontins
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 博肖|欲拒还迎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648324
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

0-0

“加个微信。”  
肖战举着手机的二维码笑嘻嘻拦在王一博面前。

体育课刚打完球，他洗了脸，水滴沾湿额发，顺着面庞滴落下来，打湿了黑领白衣的夏季校服。

王一博依旧仰头喝他的水，脚步不带停，只是拐弯饶了过去，留给他一个冷漠又傲慢的眼神。

肖战不以为意，依旧挂着灿烂的笑容跟上，低头甩了甩刘海，水珠四溅。王一博感到手臂泛起一片冰凉，顿时难看了脸色，加快了步伐。

“加一个啊。”

身后人拖拖踏踏跟着，声音带笑。

王一博终于停下脚步，回头：“加你妹。”

“可以。”肖战假装没听懂，冲他眨眨眼，“你先加我，我帮你加我妹。”

操。

王一博骂了一句，看到迎面走来的教务主任，猝不及防喊了一声。

“老师，有人玩手机。”

肖战顺着他目光扭头，终于变了脸，眼疾手快地把手机揣进兜里，拔腿就跑。

王一博看着健步如飞，三两下跑进教学楼的清瘦背影，低下头，微微勾了勾唇角。

傻逼。

0-1

肖战从来没想到，要人微信是这么困难的一件事。

这件异常困难的事情，还得从那场校庆晚会说起。

一中是市重点，升学压力大，学校管得严，才将将高二的学生就要迎来高中时代最后的一场晚会了。

彼时是十月份，天气还没那么凉，头顶仍挂着毒辣辣的太阳。

大多学生们畏惧昼夜的温差，短袖外面还套着宽松的校服外套。但肖战怕热，只穿着清清凉一件黑色短袖T，蹲坐在操场草地上，百无聊赖晒着一天里最后的太阳。

傍晚时分的霞光格外好看，但也刺眼，肖战眯着眼睛撑着脑袋，看着面前的舞台。

操场主席台临时搭建的舞台上，演员们已经在走场彩排，准备今晚的节目了。正在台上的大概是个街舞节目，一群把校服系在腰上的男男女女在台上晃荡，踩着刚搭好的地板哐哐响。

学校租的音响质量不那么好，调音时歌声刺耳，冷不丁走个调，锯床腿的噪音时而在操场回荡。

真亏大成还能睡得着。

肖战扭头看了眼侧躺在旁边躲着太阳睡觉的汪卓成，打了个哈欠，忽的就注意到舞台角落的一双红白色AJ。

准确说，是一个穿着AJ的男生。

黑色的宽松校服裤角把那双酷帅的鞋子遮了一小半，颇有些懒洋洋的范儿。

“我操，”肖战眼睛一亮，伸手给了汪卓成一巴掌，“醒醒，那双AJ很是有点帅啊大成。”

他目光上移，瞧见一个兀自在角落跟着鸡叫音乐做舞蹈动作的男生。

旁若无人地，身体跟着旋律小幅度摆动，一个旋身过来露了正脸，神色是漫不经心的冷淡，嘴里似乎是在唱着歌词，五官有些凌厉，眉眼出奇惊艳，浑身是生人勿近的少年气。

帅。

肖战在心里微微赞叹，坐直了身子。

“AJ？什么AJ！”汪卓成蒙着脑袋坐起来，西眯着眼睛，拿眼帘子挡太阳，看着舞台上呼来跑去的一众人找不准目标。

“别AJ了，”肖战初心不再，用下巴指了指，“角落里那个男生是谁啊？”

“那个？”汪卓成瞧了一眼，一拍大腿，“王一博啊！牛逼死了的货！”

“怎么牛逼死了？”

“长得帅啊，看不见吗，他还会跳舞。”

肖战：“……”

你说的我都看见了。

“我去年怎么没见他跳舞？”

“我去年也没见你唱歌啊，你今年不也得高歌一曲么。”

肖战顿时头大：“操，求求你别说了。”

教务主任盛情邀请，推脱不了，肖战得上台跟一个隔壁班的女孩合唱《隐形的翅膀》。

本来安排的是《我的祖国》，他好说歹说，才将就成了这首十分正能量的复古流行歌。

人缘太好也不行。

“你别说，”汪卓成打趣，“就这破音响呢，还我的祖国，我的翅膀，你这调确实能飞到祖国的大江南北去。”

“你大爷，”肖战翻白眼，“对它有点自信行不行？这不没调好呢。”

“fine，你怎么还坐着不去彩排？”

“那姑娘还在上数学课呢，等她下课。”

他说着转回话题：“他是新生？去年为什么不跳？”

“人也是高二的，好像去年左手骨折了吧，没法跳。但我哥们儿说他挺厉害，街舞拿了国一奖呢。”

“他哪个班的？我以前怎么不认识他？”

“九班的啊，人低调着呢，你以为都跟你似的。”

潜台词，浪。

肖战撇撇嘴没吭声，心底却暗暗道：

长这样还怎么低调。

“怎么，想认识啊？”汪卓成拿胳膊肘撞他。

肖战在嗓子眼里应了声，含糊道：“他AJ好看，深得我心。”

“嚯，口气不小。”汪卓成咂嘴，“你连饭都不一定能跟人吃的上，还敢觊觎别人AJ。”

“干嘛，明星阿？一起吃饭得给钱怎么着。”

“不是，一种比喻懂吗，代表你没法跟他玩到一块儿。你有没有点幽默感？看到他冰块脸了没，人表里如一。”

肖战笑了笑，拍拍屁股站起来，扯扯裤子活动了下腿：“那我要试试，你要是输了，请我吃饭啊，一星期。”

汪卓成一愣，不懂了：“你试试关我什么事？凭什么你勾上大腿了还得我请你吃饭？”

往舞台走的人开始装聋，只挥了挥手????。晚风吹着他宽松的T恤，勾勒出少年人的劲瘦身形，连带着走路姿势都看着潇洒又帅气。

“操，”汪卓成又躺下了，“什么傻逼，不知道以为泡妞呢，骚什么骚。”

“诶！让让啊哥们儿！别躺这儿了！要踢球了，别踹着您脸了！”

一群人带着球不知从哪个角落窜出来，经过了刚刚才躺下的无辜同学。

汪卓成：“......”

他骂了个脏句，跟上了前面骚而不快，没走多远的肖战。

王一博看着旁边跳一首曲子的同学乱成一团，半天也没开始排，干脆找了个角落蹲下看戏。

“嗨。”

他刚刚蹲下，旁边忽的传来了一声亲切友好的问候，差点没吓得他底盘不稳踩下舞台。

稳了稳身子一扭头，正对上一张笑容明朗的帅脸。

肖战自然地蹲在他身边，冲他挥挥手打招呼。

王一博定定看了他半晌，见他没继续说话的意思，冷着嗓子道：“有事？”

我操！好冰冷！

肖战腹诽，盘着腿坐了下来：“没什么啊，等彩排无聊，看你在角落蹲着，就来唠唠嗑。”

“我想一个人待着。”

“一个人多没意思，我13班的，肖战。认识一下？”

王一博没回答，看着从楼梯拐上来的汪卓成：“你朋友来了。”

别跟我聊。

肖战闻言抬头看了眼，笑起来：“你怎么知道他是我朋友？”

王一博不说话。

“行吧哥们儿。”肖战不爱令人为难，站起来，“那你自己待着，我们去食堂了，一会儿聊。”

他走几步又回头，目光下移：“其实我是想说，你鞋挺好看的。”

这下王一博抬头了，他看着肖战半晌，歪了歪嘴角：

“不好意思，绝版了。”


	2. Chapter 2

0-2

厉害，真厉害。

肖战冷笑连连：“他很有钱吗？说的什么基掰？绝版了？”

汪卓成听他一路从操场念叨到食堂，自顾自吃面吃得很香：

“好好做你的万人迷不行吗？非得上赶着崩人设，怎么，你很缺对手吗少侠？”

肖战：“......”

“我没啊。”他笑眯眯，“我就是觉得他有点意思。”

汪卓成翻了个白眼??：“我觉得你也有点意思。”

事后肖战回忆起来，不知道该说那场晚会值不值得纪念，但一定是终生难忘。

《隐形的翅膀》实在是个辣眼睛又辣耳朵的节目。

他和姑娘的话筒出了问题，歌声全程裹在早秋大风里含糊不清，持续性发出小噪音，间歇性发出长鸣，学校对面小区的高层住民险些以为是消防大队的宣传节目。

要命的是，审美绝佳的教务主任小陈同志嫌弃他们干站着显舞台尴尬，硬给他们加了一套手牵手的摇晃动作。

敢问明明有这么多节目，小陈为什么总盯着他们的不放？

灾难。

肖战闭了闭眼。

太灾难了，今晚这傻屌节目在学校贴吧肯定得爆。

什么上世纪乡村MV动作，和“你真的真的真的很不错”有什么本质差别吗？

他确信看到汪卓成对着他录像了，也确信看到冷着脸的王一博眼里的嘲讽了！

他下了台和姑娘对视一眼，递了话筒给主持，互相拱了拱手就此告别。

也没回班里坐着，肖战还没有勇气面对，他干脆就在下场口蹲着看后面的节目。

他坐着冷静了小一会儿，弹完钢琴独奏的汪卓成下台，猛的看到他逗出了声，拍了拍他：“牛啊兄弟，我刚弹着琴还在回味，差点没笑出声啊操。”

肖战甩掉肩上的手，咬牙切齿：“谁让你要回味？”

“行，不招你。”他就势在肖战旁边蹲下了，“下一个就是街舞了，你好好看看，王一博是一个怎样牛逼死了的人。”

肖战懒得跟他说话，冲他比了个没问题的手势。

于是他打心里觉得，王一博实在是一个很牛逼的人。

他仿佛和身后的男男女女不站在一个舞台，甚至跳的可能不是一支舞。

他校裤和鞋子都没换，倒是换了件黑红的T，戴着顶鸭舌帽。歌曲高潮时甩手扔了帽子，引发全场尖叫。先前藏在阴影里的面容露出来，意外不是日常的惯性冷漠，反倒无比鲜活。

力度和舞动的幅度都在随心所欲的姿态里体现的刚刚好，一系列的动作流畅又一气呵成，满场的人仿佛成了陪衬，灯光炫丽的舞台中央只站着一个他。

结尾时他挑眉露了个坏笑，支着笑容喘气，帅的人心底炸烟花。

“这舞需要后面那群人吗？”汪卓成看呆，撑着脑袋疑惑，“他们跳的这是一个舞？”

肖战眨眼，兀自心动，没吭声。

下台时王一博经过肖战身边，正仰着头喝水，余光瞟见身边黑暗里站起来一个身影，调笑着搭上自己的肩：“很优秀啊兄弟。”

王一博停下脚步，看了他一眼，黑灯瞎火里依然感觉的出冷漠：“没你优秀。”

肖战：“......”

王一博没再看他，径直走了。

肖战没跟上去，放松身子，整个人靠在墙上低头笑。

“我操你大爷。”他一边笑一边说。

当天夜里，学校贴吧升起了两颗冉冉红星，分别是炫酷帅哥王一博，翻车尬王肖某战。

清早的学校还沉浸在昨晚的氛围里，肖战一路上顶着调侃回班，心都麻木了。

后桌的汪卓成看他坐下，兴致勃勃又隐晦地掏出手机：“来看看看看，好腻害哦肖某战，你知道多少姑娘一边哈哈哈一边说快小汪，给我一下翅膀的微信吗。”

“班长，我替你抓着一个带手机的。”肖战不看他手机屏幕，拽着他胳膊抬起来，“有什么奖励吗？”

“有有有！”低头赶作业的班长百忙抽空回复，“赏昨晚您的精修高清360度无死角饭拍视频加照片网盘资源，放心，绝对又帅又好笑。”

肖战丧气了，趴在桌子上装死。

他脸皮不薄，倒不怎么介意这种黑历史，但这种众人皆优我独秀的感觉实在不太行。

贴吧内容他不是没看。

帅是原罪，一水的人把他和王一博放在一起说，到了王一博就是“啊啊啊”，到了他就是“哈哈哈”。一堆人闹着说是要看保守水平的王一博和没有小陈干扰的肖战掰头。

节目都不是一个类型，我掰你大......

诶，也不是不行。

可以找个借口套个近乎。

课间跑操，肖战依旧春风和煦地冲向他问好的众人微笑，然后一路经过了自己班的队伍，走到了九班，一直走到目标人物的身边。

王一博个子高，站的靠后，肖战拍了拍他旁边的男生：“兄弟，让我插个队呗？”

“你谁...”大兄弟看到来人一愣，然后笑着挥挥手，“哟您来啦？”

肖战：“......”

他无话可说，干脆只冲着王一博打招呼：“嗨。”

王一博本来在低头打瞌睡，闻言抬着眼缝看了他一眼：“你转班了？”

“不能够不能够，就来找你玩玩。”

冷酷男孩听了这话，立刻竖起了秋季校服的衣领，遮住小半张脸。

肖战：“......”

用行动告诉你一边去。

让了位置的兄弟跑在肖战后面，见状眼睛一亮：“牛啊肖战，人缘果然好哦，博哥你也认识啊？”

“哎，”他干脆跟后面的人聊了起来，“你们班博哥很冷漠啊。”

“那是，帅哥都比较高冷么。其实还行还行，人挺好的。”

“怎么个好法？我怎么看不出来？”

“大家经常一起玩的，打打球吃吃饭什么的。你跟他熟了就知道了，可能有点害羞。”

兄弟最后一句话压着嗓子说，还是被王一博听到了，回头瞧了他一眼，大兄弟顿时噤声。

肖战有点怀疑：“真的假的？”

“真，特真。诶，你来我们班干什么？不怕你们班记考勤啊？”

“小陈害人不浅，我来跟你们博哥商量一下掰头。”

“牛啊！”兄弟就会说这句，队形也不顾了，三两步凑到肖战旁边，“掰什么？跳舞？”

“那可不行，掰不过，我想......”

“不掰。”旁边默默跑步的人忽然扭头，“你很闲？”

“有点儿。掰一个呗？”

“我不，你怎么还不走？”

“都跑了一半了，回不去了，就在你们班跑跑得了。”

肖战话音刚落，主席台眺望的小陈同志眼快耳尖道：“高二九班后排注意队形！不要交头接耳！......肖战！是不是你！抬起头来！跑这么快超了你们班半圈在九班鬼鬼祟祟干什么！回你自己班去！”

肖战低头叹气，预备慢慢跑出队形。大兄弟依依不舍：“诶，等下加个微信阿，常来我们班玩呗？”

“好好好，我一会儿就来。”肖战拱手，就等这句话，顺水推舟对王一博道：“我俩也加一个呗？”

“滚。”

小陈还在拿着扩音器催促：“肖战！怎么回事！快点！别扭扭捏捏的！”


	3. Chapter 3

0-3

受某位不愿透露姓名但大家心知肚明的兄弟盛情邀请，高二九班最近有了一位新的流动居民。

翅膀哥肖战。

肖战本人并不承认这个称号，但反抗无效。

强行加入某个班级需要付出代价。

又是一节大课间，但今天非常高兴地下了大雨，跑操毫无疑问取消了。

肖战轻车熟路溜达到九班，王一博同桌看到来人自觉出了班门，他也就道了谢大大咧咧坐在了座位上。

“嗨。”

王一博抄作业的笔尖紧张地一顿。

“不掰头，不加好友，很忙。”

“我看出来了。”肖战趴在桌上看他，“你还有什么没写完？”

王一博没理他，继续抄作业。

肖战热情地拍了拍前桌的男生：“你们班今天有什么作业要交？”

男生很给面子：“数学卷子，物理练习册30-33页。”

肖战满意点头，笑眯眯道：“你在写数学卷子，我可以帮你抄物理练习册。等写完了作业，我们就可以成为微信好友了。”

王一博：“......”

魔鬼吗？

秉着作业不能抄身边人的原则，肖战跑到第一排借了一位女生的作业，自然地从王一博的桌面上挑出同样封面的物理题，速度非常地抄起作业。

他结束时，王一博也刚刚停笔，对比了一下两人的字迹，肖战满意地点头：“很好，都丑的亲妈不认。”

他亲自替冷酷哥交了作业，回来虔诚地掏出手机：“现在我们可以成为微信好友了吗。”

“不可。”

“为什么呢，因为我的微信头像配不上你吗。”

王一博冷笑一声，伸了个懒腰趴下睡觉：“因为翅膀哥太土了。”

肖战愣了愣，愤愤然拍桌离开：“我操你大爷！”

高二九班大课间的后段时间一直在爆笑，引发了贴吧吃瓜群众的强烈好奇。

隔天肖战继续往九班跑，他想了一整夜，想到一个和翅膀哥一样土的外号，决定发动自己优秀的人脉关系将它发扬光大。

可他还没出自己班门，就被一嗓子打消了念头。

门口有同学嚷嚷：“肖战！理综办公室请喝茶了！”

“嗯？谁找我？”

“李帅帅。”

李帅帅是十三班的物理老师，本来不叫这名字，只是长得偏帅，被十三班的同学起了亲昵的爱称。

肖战愣了愣：“我作业做太差了？”

汪卓成本来在偷偷打扑克，闻言插话：“别臭屁，你昨天抄的课代表的好吧？”

他没再多问，只好抬腿往办公室走。

没想到王一博也在。

李帅帅拍了三本作业在他们面前，笑容满面。

“可以嘛肖战，很乐于助人嘛。担心课代表的作业没人欣赏，抄了人家的作业，业务还拓展到九班了？说说看，王一博同学的作业上怎么还有你的狗爬字？”

肖战没吭声，偷偷看了眼王一博，被他一眼瞪了回去。

“我......”

他面色愧疚，脑子转的飞快：“我昨天去九班串门，看到王一博同学发着高烧还在辛苦地赶作业，心里觉得非常同情，忍不住伸出了援手。”

李帅帅脸都绿了，半天道：“你字比他还丑，怎么好意思伸出援手？长得人五人六的，不能练一下字再拓展业务吗？”

肖战诚恳道歉：“我再也不敢了。”

李帅帅又语重心长看向王一博：“以后就算烧到晕倒，也要看人下菜。”

王一博冷静地点头：“对不起老师。”

走出办公室，王一博加快脚步，肖战三两步跟上，好奇道：“李帅帅怎么会有你的作业？他没教你们班吧？”

“我们班老师摔断腿了，他代课一周。”

肖战唏嘘了一会，叹气：“你昨天怎么不拦着我？”

王一博很是愤恨地瞪了他一眼：“我怎么知道他教你？”

说着走到岔口，王一博毫不犹豫拐了弯，肖战本来直走，见状也迅速掉头跟了过去。

“诶，你不回班吗？”

“别跟着我。”

“那不行。”肖战笑起来，“我觉得你一个人有点孤独寂寞，也不安全。”

王一博白眼要翻起来了：“我去厕所。”

“哟，真巧。”肖不要脸立马改口，“我也尿急。”

“顺便我们可以在厕所偷偷加个微信。”

“不加。”

“你昨天的理由不成立了，我给你想了个外号，叫舞大郎怎么样，跟翅膀哥土的不相上下。等我一会儿回去就帮你发扬光大，我们可以进行一下土味掰头。怎么样？”

王一博惊得停下脚步，不可置信看着他：“不怎么样！！！”

“不行，我已经决定了，不然我不太有资格成为你的微信好友。”

“操。”王一博皱着眉有点焦虑，“我想不通，你怎么老盯着我不放？”

肖战抱肩靠在走廊墙壁上，笑的懒洋洋：“你帅啊。”

“你对我有意思？”

“没，”肖战举起双手表示无辜，“别这么紧张，只是交个朋友啦。”

王一博转身就走：“加上微信了算我输。”

藏在角落偷偷围观的吃瓜同学把这面秋风里的旗帜传播到了校园的每个地方。

下一堂课，贴吧就竖起一座高楼：

翅膀哥与舞大郎终于正面掰头了：加到微信算我输！

悄悄地还有一栋无人察觉的楼内楼：

博哥问完“你对我有意思”后，赞哥迅速否认，问博哥为什么如此生气？

我操阿。

上课玩手机的王一博没发现楼内楼，看到热帖标题忍不住骂出声。

这个垃圾狗屎外号怎么还是传出去了？

语文老师抬了抬眼镜：“王一博，上课不许骂人。”

纪律委员闻言打开小本本一笔一划写下：

王一博上课骂人（不知道是谁） -2


	4. Chapter 4

0-4

如果要问王一博近来最害怕听到的词。

那一定是“嗨”。

不管他在哪里，肖战都会忽然出现在身边，拍拍自己的肩笑着say hi。

食堂里，走廊上，办公室，厕所，图书馆，操场......

形影不离这个词用在这里真是诡异的恰当。

每每肖战来搭话，有认识的人经过，都会自然地跟他打招呼：“哟，又跟舞大...我说我大哥，跟我大哥一起呢？咋，成了吗。”

“没呢没呢。”肖战会笑眯眯摆手，“还在交流感情。”

“别急啊慢慢来，最后肯定成。瞧你俩已经这么好了。”

“诶得嘞！”

“博哥也加油啊！不要轻易屈服！”

“......”

听到诸如此类对话的人会在贴吧超小声发表意见：

总觉得这个掰头哪里怪怪的啊。

可是今天王一博没听到这个熟悉又惊悚的词。

奇了怪了，他想着。

但他不敢松懈，非常警惕。

谁知道那个傻逼又在憋什么大招。

但肖战真的一整天都没出现。

真在憋大招？

王一博翘着二郎腿转笔，懒散看着桌上的课本。

还是没来学校？病了？傻逼也会生病？发骚了？

他思前想后，开了半天小差，晚饭时间伸了个懒腰站起来，慢吞吞出了门。

后头有男生见他出门，喊道：“去哪儿啊博哥？别走啊，今天老班开会，一会儿偷偷麻将一下。”

“不麻，吃饭。”

王一博溜溜达达先去了厕所，非常不经意又无可奈何地从十三班门口潇洒地路过，假装漫不经心地抬头，目光冷淡又迅速地在窗户里搜寻。

然后......

对上了熟悉的面孔。

汪卓成挥了挥手，从窗户探出头：“哎！王一博！找肖战呢？”

“......不是！”

汪卓成自顾自道：“他刚出去，你早来一点儿就能找到了。”

王一博头疼：“我路过。”

“行吧行吧。”汪卓成点头，“你去哪儿啊？”

“小卖部。”

“诶，我跟你一起。”他从桌上跳下来，“今天开年级大会，我们班准备偷偷看会儿电影，得买点吃的。”

王一博有点愣。

我跟他很熟吗？

“哎，肖战可以啊！跟你那么熟。”

汪卓成在路上搭着他肩答疑解惑：“我之前还说你绝对不待见他呢？看来您还是挺好相处的，那我就不怕跟你一起玩了。”

“嘶。”王一博简直难以忍受，“我浑身上下都不待见他。你们什么眼睛？”

“阿。”汪卓成愣了愣，犹疑地收回手，“阿......？是，是吗？”

气氛忽然分外尴尬。

汪卓成小小声道：“肖战...不是这样说的啊。”

王一博冷声道：“他说什么了？”

“他......”汪卓成想了想，还是没说，“哎没什么没什么。”

王一博皱眉，刚想问，却被一个熟悉的身影转移了注意力。

隔着人潮，拥挤的小卖部里，肖战抱着大堆零食在排队等着结账，身后一个长相漂亮的姑娘两手空空，凑他很近，几乎是贴在他耳侧说话。肖战不知听到了什么，笑得眯起眼睛，低头笑出一口好看的兔牙。姑娘也跟着笑，搭着他的肩笑得喘不过气。

亲昵。

很亲昵。

过分近距离。

王一博眯起眼睛。

汪卓成见王一博站在货架边半天没反应，顺着他目光看过去，眼睛瞪了瞪。

“哟！这货。”汪卓成龇牙咧嘴，“难怪一下课招呼都不打跑那么快，泡妞去了啊操。走，一起过去打个招呼？”

“不。”王一博声音又低又冷，几乎是有些压抑怒气，“别跟他说今天见过我。”

汪卓成心里一抖，愣了。

“到底行不行？”

“诶，行。”

王一博听到保证，转身就走，什么也没买。

汪卓成望着他脚步极快的背影，又看了眼还在说笑的肖战，若有所思。

音乐课，王一博坐在音乐教室的后排角落里低头玩手机，老师在讲台放着音乐剧的片段赏析。

“我来了老弟。”

身边忽的坐下一个人，声音和气味都格外熟悉。

肖战趴在桌上，躲在前面同学高大的后背下：“两天没见，咋，是不是不习惯？想我没？”

王一博眼也不抬，依旧在手机端斗着地主。

“怎么不说话？你也不问我怎么在你们班音乐课？”

“或者问问我这两天怎么不来找你，干嘛去了？”

“真不理我？斗地主很激烈？”

“好吧，我主动答疑。我们班体育课，我翘了，过来找你玩。感动吗？”

“道理我都懂，”肖战身后有人悄声开口了，“但是我他妈为什么要跟你一起来？”

肖战往后靠，悄悄安慰：“哎，不要在意这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，大家都是好朋友。”

汪卓成欲哭不敢泪：“我不想上狗屎音乐课，我他妈只想在操场上奔跑，我想打球阿好朋友。”

台上，音乐老师正好暂停，警觉抬头：“谁？谁说我课狗屎？上来，立刻。”

汪卓成愣住：“......”

这会儿功夫，肖战立刻反应迅速地抓着他胳膊卖队友，还不忘把自己的脑袋埋起来：“就是他，老师！”

汪卓成暗骂一声，垂着头上台。

这谁顶得住啊妈的。

音乐老师轻蔑地审视了他半分钟，慢慢开口：“叫什么？”

汪卓成嗫嚅：“......肖战。”

群众隐隐憋笑。

“！！”肖战瞪眼，在底下差点拍桌，小声骂人，“操你大爷啊傻狗！”

“嚯，”音乐老师冷笑，“我听过这名字，你最近很红么。你是13班的吧？觉得我的课狗屎，还来九班听呢？”

“老师，对不起，我对我的无礼言行深表惭愧。”汪卓成声情并茂，神情悔恨格外痛苦，“但是我太自责了。”

肖战隐约觉得不妙。

汪卓成顿了顿继续道：“是我不对，在校庆晚会上没有唱出大家想要的歌声，没有给大家带来真正的好翅膀，我至今仍沉浸在深深的自责中。所以不惜翘掉我最爱的体育课，也要来接受音乐的熏陶......您...你不知道，校庆......其实，我......噗。”

他说着说着，脸越来越红，越来越卡壳，终于没忍住笑出了声，而后一发不可收拾，兀自在讲台上蹲下身子开始无声地流泪大笑。

九班集体安静了好一会，忽然爆出一阵大笑，连王一博都抬了头，咬着唇角憋笑辛苦。

“操啊！”肖战边笑边骂，捂着肚子整个人要靠在王一博肩上，“操啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他有本事演戏就别笑场啊，顶着我名字真他妈敢啊日哈哈哈哈哈。”

王一博身子一僵，忽的又收起笑容，抿着唇推开他，又往角落里坐了坐。

肖战笑着笑着，看到他的反应愣了愣，也没再管乱成一团的教室如何收场，扭头看着王一博：“你今天怎么了？”

王一博依旧不说话，看着停留在主页的手机发呆。

肖战冷笑一声：“你就铁了心不说话是吧？”

没反应。

“是不想说话还是不想跟我说话？”

沉默。

肖战气笑了：“我不明白了，我就想跟你交个朋友怎么这么难？你他妈还真是清高啊，多久了？都快一个月了吧，你微信不乐意加就算了，毕竟你之前跟我打了赌。但你至不至于话都不想跟我说一句？全校都看着我每天乞讨一样找你交朋友？你自己说可不可笑。”

“至于吗？我哪点你看不惯？谁不比谁骄傲了？凭什么我一天天的死乞白赖跟着你后面乱转就哄你？”

坐在后排的女生在哄闹里没听清他们压着嗓子的谈话，却看得见王一博越来越阴沉可怕的脸，她在九班这么久还从来没见过王一博这么可怖的样子，吓得拉了拉旁边女生的手，不敢吱声。

“那就滚啊。”王一博抬头盯着他，“我是不是早就跟你说过了？”

肖战也回视，狠咬着唇笑了声：“行，你牛逼。是我脾气太好了。”

他不顾台上还在拼命解释的汪卓成，站起身从后门走了。

王一博面无表情，低头接着玩手机，很小声道：“反正你还有别人。我比你牛逼了？”

你看你有了别人，就没那么容得下我的小脾气了。


	5. Chapter 5

0-5

晚饭时间，教室里没什么人，广播站放着苦情歌，三两个学生咬着笔盖，一脸苦大仇深地看着桌上的书本。

汪卓成回班的时候，肖战正趴在桌上睡觉，整张脸埋进胳膊里，乱翘的头发鸡窝一样。

暗示了主人公烦躁的心里情绪，为接下来柳暗花明的剧情做了铺垫，推动故事发展。

喔，我语文可真好。

汪卓成咂咂嘴走过去，放了一瓶水在他桌上，抬腿跨过障碍物，坐在肖战同桌的位置上。

“你同桌呢？”

肖战好一会才闷声回复：“数学办公室。”

“嗯。”

汪卓成没再说话，坐在他旁边吃面包，塑料袋拆得咔嚓响，吵的肖战心烦意乱。

他猛的坐起来：“你他妈，教室这么大，换个地方吃不行？”

“不行。”汪卓成拒绝，吃完面包又拆了一包辣条，“我要跟你聊天。”

“我他妈呵呵，”肖战气的要死，拉了把校服拉链，翘着腿看他，“你聊，来。”

“出去说吧。”汪卓成吸吸鼻子，拿着那包辣条出了门。

肖战顿了顿，起身整整衣领，跟了出去。

“怎么了？”肖战靠在天台的墙壁上看着他。

“你最近有动作啊。”汪卓成认真吃辣条。

肖战皱眉：“什么动作？”

“我前两天去小卖部，看到你和一姑娘一起。我后来打听了一下，说是二十班的班花？”

“阿。”肖战想起来了，点点头，“是有这回事。”

“你们谈着了？”

“就这事也值得上来说？”肖战没回答，有点不耐烦，“教室说不行？”

“还是暧昧着呢？”

“啧。”肖战抓抓头发有点烦躁，“算是吧，她在追我。”

汪卓成惊叹：“哎，可以啊，人学播音的呢。你答应了？”

“现在还没。”

“那就是快了。”

“你要干嘛到底？”

“你和博哥吵架了？昨儿没管我就走，我差一点就被带去教务处了。”

“你自己作，非要用我名字尬戏，怪谁？”

“为什么吵架啊？”

肖战忍无可忍：“你能不能不提那个傻逼了？”

汪卓成终于吃完辣条，看着两手油道：“诶，帮我把兜里卫生纸拿出来。”

肖战翻白眼，把纸巾摔在他身上转脸要走。

汪卓成慢条斯理把手上垃圾扔进篓子里：“我觉得，既然这样，你俩可能还是不来往比较好。”

肖战头也没回：“废他妈话，我再做他舔狗我是傻逼。”

“我是想说，”他提高音量，“如果你要交女朋友，就别再跟他来往了。”

肖战敏感地觉得有哪里不对，扭头皱眉：“你什么意思？”

汪卓成耸耸肩，就地盘腿一坐：“你还记得你之前跟我说，你俩关系还不错？”

肖战啧声：“当我没说。”

“你当时不是说他对你挺耐心的，好像还偷笑了？现在又当局者迷了？我觉得是，其实大家都这样觉得的。就你俩不觉得。你俩都没发现，你们已经有很独特的相处方式了。”

“什么相处方式，”肖战冷笑，“舔狗舔到最后一无所有吗？”

他像是找到一个发泄渠道：“你说的独特方式，就是我说嗨，他说拜，我亲切微笑，他白眼上天，我低头系鞋带，他立刻狂奔甩掉我这种吗？”

汪卓成立马打断：“停了停了，你他妈rap选手参赛？”

“大家都是平平凡凡高中生罢了，他是不是太不客气了？”

“其实我想说的是，你讲东讲西，他沉默旁听那种。他本来就话不多，能忍你这种一天天叭叭叭叭的人，真的挺稀奇。所以我开始才让你别招他。”

肖战梗着脖子：“你说得对，我之前不该招他。所以你那句话什么意思？”

“哦哦！”汪卓成想起正题，“你觉不觉得你俩关系不太一般阿。”

“怎么？”

“就，你俩跟别人做朋友不太一样啊。”

“你到底要说什么？”

“就......”汪卓成犹豫了一会，“王一博让我别告诉你，但我想了想，觉得还是得说。”

“那天在小卖部，他跟我一起。”

肖战立刻抓住重点：“他怎么跟你一起？你和他很熟？”

汪卓成：“......操你大爷，别打断我！我是说，他看到你和班花一起了。你俩当时，还挺...你懂吧？”

“所以呢？”

“他当时脸超级黑，我他妈一个男的被他吓得支支吾吾。”

肖战眯着眼茫然：“他为什么脸黑？”

汪卓成叹气：“他生气了。我有个大胆猜测，他想泡你。”

惊雷劈下，肖战大脑当机。

“我当时问你为什么招他，你说他AJ好看。小同志，你现在还记得人家AJ吗？他隔三差五换牛逼鞋，你发现了吗？你被当舔狗冲昏头脑，你没有。”

肖战下意识反驳：“我......有吧？”

“好好想想，你能接受男生吗？”

“我不能！我不能接受！”

“别，你别告诉我。你自己好好想几天，跟你自己说。贴吧都发现你俩不一般了，在押注赌你俩谁先表白。讲实话你前几天那舔狗样子跟追他有什么区别？他要是女生，你俩早被小陈拉去谈话了。”

说着汪卓成捏着下巴回味：“啧，不过之前没想到啊，王一博他妈的，是个傲娇啊？”

肖战惨白着脸，脑子里全是浆糊：“那...那我咋办啊？”

“你自己冷静啊，还能咋办？要么你和班花谈一下恋爱，看你还直不直。但这样对人女孩儿不公平，你要是不喜欢人家我觉得就别这样搞。”

汪卓成伸了个懒腰站起来，拍拍裤子，抬手看了看腕表时间，准备下楼回班了。

“要是喜欢班花，你就好好谈恋爱，跟博哥断了吧。他跟你想的不一样，没法跟你做朋友。”


	6. Chapter 6

0-6

王一博第一次注意到肖战，是在八月份的时候。

那天的太阳格外敬业，晌午时候天气很难熬，热浪滚滚，柏油路边行驶过的汽车都有些重影。

王一博刚刚睡过午觉出门，头脑还昏昏沉沉，浑身是走出空调屋的焦躁，连带着午休后的口苦舌燥感分外不适。

他在公交站等车，喝着手里那瓶才出门没多久就开始变热的冰水，脸色愈发不好。

身后有笑声传来，乍然出现在安静的公交站台有些引人注目。

他皱眉回头，就看到一个高高瘦瘦，眉目好看的男生捧着一杯冰茶，跟身边的女生讲话。

都穿着一中校服。

“谢谢你啊哈哈哈哈，”女孩吐吐舌头，笑容明朗，扎着高马尾，整个人很精神，灵气又漂亮，“我刚刚都没发现。”

“没事没事，都是一个学校的。”男孩摆摆手不太介意，“下次注意点。”

王一博分神多听了几句，大致明白了。

女生买奶茶的时候没有拿服务员的找零，被男生看到提醒了她。

“你是高二的吧？”姑娘道过谢没有离开，侧头笑着，“我可以知道你的名字嘛？”

“你见过我啊？”男生微微惊讶，也笑着点头，“对，十三班的。”

女孩冲他狡黠眨眼：“我二十班的，刘羽寒。没见过你啦，但听说我们年级帅哥很多，我随口猜的。”

男孩失笑：“我叫肖战。”

王一博移回目光，把手里已经有了温度的矿泉水瓶扔进垃圾桶里。

耳边是男女生逐渐熟悉的攀谈，他揣着兜低头发呆。

在他们的“提醒”下，王一博才看到转弯处驶来的公交。车里沙丁鱼罐头一样挤满了人，靠窗的人恨不得趴在玻璃上。

王一博看了看表皱眉，又看了眼同样犹豫的肖战和刘羽寒，心里拼的士的想法欲言又止。

他摇摆不定，在看到远处又开来一辆空的士时终于下定决心，才刚迈出一步，肖战他们似乎也刚做好决定，一起上了那辆满员巴士。

王一博：“......”

脚步一转，他跟在肖战身后上了车。

三个人将将挤在前门和投币箱之间的一小方寸，肖战绅士地抓住栏杆，把刘羽寒护在身前，后背的蝴蝶骨膈着王一博的前胸。

痛。

王一博麻木地想，试图往后退一步，脚后跟却触到了门板，只好往右边挪了一步，尽量错开。

车子启动他才彻底站稳，抓出兜里的公交卡，伸手越过人群，艰难探向刷卡器，颠簸里蹭到一节细长的白手臂，他颤了颤，迅速收回了手。

好滑，有点冰。

是牛奶吗？

王一博怔怔看过去，正看到肖战的手抓着公交卡揣回兜里。

司机一个急停，刘羽寒没站稳，肖战伸手扶住她，后抵的胳膊肘再次怼过来。王一博避开了攻击，左手手臂却又被蹭了一下。

好痒。

很滑。

像被猫轻轻抓了一下。

“你还好吧？”始作俑者发问。

王一博下意识抬头想回答，却被人抢先一步。

刘羽寒有点抱歉：“没事没事，不好意思啊，我刚刚没站稳。”

王一博不知道自己怎么回的班，那天下午他都趴在桌上发呆。

“博哥！打球吗？”

王一博回神，摇头。

他满脑子都是牛奶，猫，白蝴蝶。

“诶，校庆又要开始了。报节目吗博哥，你跳舞那么厉害，去年手折了都没上去，今年最后一年了。”

他继续摇头。

“文艺部那边你们打听过没？今年有什么节目啊？”有人听到校庆，赶紧凑过来。

有没去吃饭的女生看这边成了团，也凑过来：“民族舞每年必备呗，好像还有钢琴独奏吧。”

“我今儿才报节目，去交报名表的时候，听说又有个男生被小陈硬抓着唱歌。”

围在王一博桌边的几个人愣了愣，笑成一团。

“又来？去年被抓去的是三班陈靖吧，今年又是谁？”

“十三班肖战，还挺帅，惨兮兮的。”

“哎呀！肖战！”有女生悄声尖叫捂脸，“我知道。”

王一博骤然听到这个名字眨眨眼，半晌抬头。

“那个节目定了？”

几个人笑着忽然听到他出声，愣了愣：“什么节目？”

“唱歌节目。”

“定了啊，肖战和十二班一个唱美声的姑娘，合唱，唱什么，《我的祖国》。”

王一博又趴了下去。

有人反应过来，笑出声：“不是吧博哥？你想报这个？好好的舞不跳，歌颂什么祖国啊？”

“嗯。”王一博淡淡点头，抽过了同桌还没填的报名表，“那跳舞吧。”

王一博抽了一个下午，把他和肖战这点自以为是的牵扯回忆了一遍，手上斗着的地主看也不看，只凭提示出牌，小豆子负了好几千。

下了课，他把手机揣进兜里，想去趟厕所。

刚走出门，就听走廊那头传来几阵急促的脚步声，他下意识抬头，就看到肖战从眼前飞窜过去，笑容一闪而过。

后面一个披散着长发的姑娘又笑又气地追过来：“肖战！你别跑！”

她跑得急，不小心撞到站在班门口的王一博，一个趔趄差点摔了，被他伸手扶了一把。

女生愧疚道歉：“对不起啊！撞到你还要你扶我，谢谢谢谢！”

王一博看了眼姑娘，没说话，转身回了班。

身后，姑娘在原地跺脚：“肖战！赶紧把橡皮筋还给我！”

王一博又回座位上趴下了。

他这时候才想起来，小卖部的女生和刚刚的女生，其实就是刘羽寒。

扯着嘴角勾了勾，他想，开朗男孩和甜甜少女，这是什么偶像剧情节。

倒是挺般配的。

九班的拐角处，肖战站在阴影里低着头，抿着唇不知道在想什么。


	7. Chapter 7

0-7

高中的日常有多痛苦，周末就有多快乐。

但王一博不这么觉得。

起码这周不。

一中周六要补课，但不用上晚自习。

下午最后一堂课的下课铃一打，教学楼里立刻有学生提着书包狂奔而出，渐渐地越来越多，都涌向了才只开了一条缝的校门。

九班男生背起书包风一般冲出去，留下一句“周末快乐啊群众们！”就跑没了影。

王一博在座位上打完手上那局游戏，才漫不经心收起手机，背着书包出了教室。

今天是个晴朗的下午，放学的时候太阳正温柔又和煦。

对于高中生来说，这毫无疑问是一个放弃学习的暗示。

“这么好的天气为什么要回家，走吗去商场逛逛。”

“别啊轧马路啊！这么好的太阳不去轧马路逛什么商场！”

“先买奶茶，再买炸鸡。”

“晚上吃烧烤！”

王一博听身后两个女孩兴奋地叽叽喳喳，脚步顿了顿，往另一个公交站走去。

去跳舞好了。

之前的巴士载走了好几波人，眼下公交站有些冷清，零星站着三两个学生和住在附近，买了菜准备回家的老人。

我操。

王一博走到车站，看到熟悉的身影又硬生生转弯去了旁边的超市里，站在货架边平复心情。

肖战和刘羽寒为什么还在。

他以前都是走的最早的那一波。

是为了等她吗。

他们是不是已经在一起了。

不然为什么总......

周末也要一起出去吗。

他五味杂陈地握着货架上的一包薯片，引得老板坐在柜台前盯他很久，忍不住走过来：

“诶诶！那袋子都给你捏爆了，一会儿记得给钱啊。”

王一博一下子回神，内心尴尬外表冷静地点点头，付过钱，把那包表示了情绪复杂的薯片装进了书包。

19路来了。

是他要等的公交。

他做好心理建设准备忽略肖战直接上车，却发现他们也走到了前门排队。

王一博：“......”

他径直经过了那辆公交，决定干脆走去舞房算了。

没想到身后的肖战忽然看到他，喊了他的名字。

“王一博。”

“......”他咬了咬唇，冷淡回头。

肖战没冲他笑，只是点点头：“去哪儿。”

“跟你有关系？”

这下肖战笑了，但肯定不是因为高兴：“去跳舞吧，不上车？你就走过去？”

王一博心里一动，但依然站着，冷淡地看着他。

“快点，上车阿。”

刘羽寒不知所措地看着他们，拽了拽肖战的袖子，跟他耳语：“怎么回事啊？”

司机按了按喇叭，不耐烦：“上不上车你们三个？不上就走了，别耽误大家时间。”

王一博看了眼刘羽寒，推开挡在门前的肖战，上车，刷卡，走到后门站好。

车子启动，后上车的肖战他们也往后排走，好巧不巧站在王一博身边。

他皱眉，不动声色往角落里挪了挪。

“数学卷子上的题都是什么呀，”刘羽寒在身后跟肖战讲话，抿着嘴巴苦恼，“倒数第二题我看都看不懂。”

肖战笑着搭腔：“都周末了就别管数学卷子了，明天回学校再说。”

她笑嘻嘻：“我马上就忘！一会儿看什么电影？”

“哟。”肖战立马想起，在兜里掏手机，“我都忘记买票了。”

他微微弯下腰，和刘羽寒凑在一起看电影信息：“你想看什么啊？”

两个人挑挑拣拣，选了一部好莱坞大片，又开始漫无边际地聊。

王一博沉默抓着扶手，一直没回头，书包几次和肖战的蹭在一起，蹭的他心里怒气一点点上涨，好不容易到了站，车门才刚打开，他立刻跳了下去。

但肖战他们也跟着下了车，都往步行街走。

肖战三两步跟上他，拍了拍他的肩。

“王一博。”

被喊名字的人气的不轻，整个人暴躁又焦虑，压不住自己的声音：“又他妈有什么事！”

路人被这一声惊得频频回头，肖战愣了愣，迟疑着收回了搭在他肩上的手。刘羽寒站在远处等，没敢靠近。

王一博缓了缓神，吐出胸腔内的浊气，冷静道：“说。”

“你明天有事吗，能不能陪我......”

王一博打断：“不能。没空。”

肖战看着他，神色有些茫然和紧张：“就我们俩，没别人。”

他低头沉默了一会：“什么时候。”

“下午两点，完了我们直接回学校上课吧。”

王一博点点头要走，却又被肖战拉住。

“加一下微信吧，不然我找不......”

“就这儿见。”

肖战被毫不犹豫地拒绝，他看着王一博渐远的背影，露出一个苦笑。

身后刘羽寒走过来，轻轻碰了碰他：“你没事吧？”

肖战笑着摇头：“走吧，我们要赶紧吃饭了，不然看电影会迟到的。”

一整个晚上，王一博舞跳得乱七八糟，觉也睡得迷迷糊糊。

他不知道肖战究竟要干什么，越是一头雾水越是想，越想就越是躁郁。

真是烦透了。

好在他虽然翻来覆去到很晚，醒来时却已经是中午了。

起床洗漱吃饭出门，到约定的地点时间正正好。

他在路上松了口气，还好没再留下乱想的机会。

下了公交，肖战已经在那里了，背着书包靠在灯柱上，抱着胳膊低头不知道在想什么。

没有刘羽寒。

王一博抿抿嘴，走到他身前站定。

“要干什么？”

“你来了？”肖战立刻抬头，有些局促地站好，想冲他笑一笑又压下嘴角，“就是，陪我买个东西。”

王一博点头，沉默地跟在他身后。

肖战犹豫一会开口：“你不问问我要买什么？”

“随便你。”

“我...”他停下脚步，有点紧张地拽着书包带子，“给刘羽寒买礼物。”

王一博陡然抬头，脸色已经阴了，一双眼睛毫无情绪地看着肖战。

半晌他嘲讽地笑了笑：“你可真厉害。”

“给女朋友买礼物，拽一个陌生人陪着。”

“我们...和好行不行？”

“和好。”王一博重复了一遍他的话，“我们之前很好？”

肖战咽了咽口水，认真又小心翼翼地看他：“这两个星期你为什么生气，王一博？”

王一博快扯不动嘴角了。

喜欢了快半年的人，交了女朋友就开始冷落他，还扯他陪自己买女朋友的礼物，竟然还要问他为什么生气。

他忽然觉得很没劲。

有什么意思呢？

于是他也真的没说什么，走了。

可肖战却追了上来，他看起来莫名比先前还要紧张，有些哆嗦地拽住他的手臂。

“之前大成跟我说的时候，我一直不相信。可是我现在真的确定了。”

王一博眼睫颤了颤，有点意料到他要说什么了。

“你是不是喜欢我，王一博？”

果然。

他之前以为自己会惊慌失措，但似乎没有，他很平静地，掰开他的手：

“噢。你现在知道了？”

“说完话了吗？”

不知所措的人反而是肖战了。

他没料到王一博的反应，一下子不知道怎么办，但又不想眼睁睁看着他走。

两周了，他才有勇气跟他搭话，喊他出来。

怎么能这样收场。

他一着急，慌张跟上去，握住王一博的手，讲了一句他想了两周也没有下定决心的话。

“我们试试。”

话说出口他自己也愣了，呆看着两只交握的手傻了眼。

王一博听到他这句话也傻，但他没显露出来，只是抽回了自己的手。

“你是不是没搞清楚状况，肖战？”

肖战显然还在慌：“什...什么状况？”

“很牛啊。”王一博勾勾唇角，“跨着性别脚踏两条船。”

“你是直的，就好好谈你的恋爱，我又不会妨碍你，有什么必要降低姿态这样？刘羽寒不好吗，这种事我做不出来。”

肖战看清他眼底轻微的鄙夷，觉得不敢置信，生气里带着委屈：“她不是我女朋友！你要是愿意理我，我有必要这样吗？你现在又来怪我姿态太低了？”

他越说越气：“什么脚踏两条船？我在你心里就是这种人？好歹我在你面前凑了一个月，你一点都不了解我？我怕你妨碍我了？你是不是打算以后我们就这样了，一直到毕业就算再也不见了？对不起啊，我不能接受。”

王一博插着兜看他：“你应该知道，我不想跟你做朋友，我不要这个。”

肖战气地超大声：“我刚刚不是说了试试吗！！！”

旁边奶茶店的老板娘吓得差点摔了手上在放电视剧的ipad，探头看出去，低低骂了一声。

怎么又是这两个傻逼在吵架。

吵架的两人毫不知情。

默了默，肖战又道：“我知道你的意思，你不想强行掰我，但我是喜......”

他刹车，想了想继续：“我不一定不喜欢你。我不是铁直，你明白吗？没必要有罪恶感。”

操！

他在心里骂娘，为什么别人掰弯我还要我亲自好说歹说地劝！

王一博看了他半晌，没说话，只是伸手拽住他的手臂，从关节往下摸下来，摩挲了下手指，最后十指紧扣。

肖战起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，硬是没动。

王一博抬起他的手臂，指了指上面密密麻麻的应激反应：“看到没，你不行。”

男人说什么都行，就是不能说他不行！

肖战简直要打人了。

“操你大爷啊！我都同意了你他妈，到底在纠结什么？你是不是就想跟我一拍两散啊！”

他想来想去，拽着王一博的胳膊往前走。

“去哪？”王一博懒洋洋跟着。

肖战怒气冲冲：“你别管！”

两个人拉拉拽拽进了商场的厕所，肖战把他推进隔间里，锁好门，观察了下墙壁干不干净，皱眉，拽他出去换了一间，锁门。

找到地方了。

他松了口气。

于是他凑近王一博，把他抵在墙上，犹豫半晌，视死如归地靠过去亲了亲他的唇角。

“我行。”

王一博淡定：“你在发抖，你不行。”

肖战：“......”

他脑子要炸了，还没来得及发作，就被一双手摁进怀里。

王一博蹭了蹭他的脑袋：“但我同意了。”

肖战顿时松了口气，整个人软在他怀里，开始抱怨：“你太难伺候了。摸手臂这么肉麻，怎么能上来就试？为什么要摸手臂？”

“不告诉你。”

走出商场，王一博心情很好地陪肖战逛刘羽寒的礼物。

肖战低头看了眼，撞了他一下：“我们今天穿的鞋一样。”

王一博也低头，然后冲他勾唇笑了笑：“限量版。”


	8. Chapter 8

0-8

周一大清早，高二13班早读的声音稀稀拉拉，各个角落里隐秘地充斥着包子油条皮蛋瘦肉粥的味道。

早自习的铃声响了两分钟，汪卓成从后门灵巧地钻进来，看讲台没人松了口气，坐在座位上努力在保持帅气面庞的同时大口呼吸。

肖战听到后面牛一样的动静回头，手里还悠悠闲闲隔着塑料袋剥茶叶蛋：

“可以啊兄弟，星期天晚自习都敢不来，干嘛去了？”

“诶，打住。我可是正儿八经请了假的人。”

“哟哟哟。”肖战龇着嘴讽刺，“什么高超理由啊。”

“也不算高超，就是平凡而百搭的发烧罢了，一般一般。”汪卓成得意死了，“我妈亲自打的电话。”

“可以嘛。”

“昨儿晚上干什么了？”

肖战闻言撇嘴：“补周末作业，数学考试。”

汪卓成暗拍胸脯庆幸自己没来，忽然觉得哪里不对：“你今天心情不错啊？不丧着脸了？”

肖战顿时面色古怪，又像是开心又像是为难，他又扭过去一些，刚要说话，却忽然被同桌踹了一脚。

“嘶，有点痛啊。干嘛呢就踹我？”

同桌疯狂冲着窗户使眼色，肖战心里一惊，暗中冒冷汗，僵着脖子看过去，就看班主任老刘在窗口凶狠瞪着自己。

他从后门背着手溜达进来，走到肖战身边看了看他手上剥了一半壳的茶叶蛋：“你这又吃又说的，店里过早呢？扭着脖子太辛苦了吧？汪卓成你书包还没卸呢，重不重啊？要不给你俩门口支张桌子你们好好唠？”

肖战捏着鸡蛋神色僵硬，半晌他“啊”了一声：

“谢谢你啊刘老师，但还是不了不了。”

汪卓成颤了颤，心里骂了句脏话，闭了闭眼。

半分钟后，俩人在班门口站着吹风。

汪卓成咬牙切齿：“你少说两句话会死？”

肖战耷拉脑袋不说话，只看了眼班里，趁班头没注意，把手里凉透的半个鸡蛋扔进了垃圾桶。

汪卓成没好气：“现在你要说啥可以说了。”

“就是。”肖战靠着墙站得没个正形，语气倒是正经，“我和王一博在一起了。”

“牛逼啊肖战。”汪卓成一下子瞪大了眼，“你还真行啊？”

肖战拱手：“谢谢。”

“我呸！”汪卓成啐他，“我不是夸你，是问你，你还真能接受男的？”

肖战听到这个就烦，他有点捉急地抓了把头发：“我他妈也不知道啊，我一直觉得我是直的。”

汪卓成更吃惊了：“那你还跟他在一起？”

“嗯。”他点头，“还是我逼他的，牛逼吧？他本来不同意。”

“不是。”汪卓成想不通，“为啥啊你？”

肖战啧了声，抿了抿唇：“我觉得对我来说，比起跟他在一起，我还是更不能接受他不理我。”

汪卓成心累，冲他竖了竖拇指。

他缓了一会儿，又问：“那刘羽寒呢？人家姑娘怎么办啊？这可比出轨要难接受。”

“她。”肖战叹气，“我跟她关系有点复杂，一时半会儿说不清，哎也就是......反正她知道我不喜欢她。”

肖战话锋转得生硬，像是被什么吸引了注意。

汪卓成跟着他目光看过去，就见王一博抱着一沓作业朝他们走过来，面色还是高冷，耷拉着眼皮一副没睡醒的样子。

汪卓成立刻噤声，明白了他的意思，抓着手里的语文书开始一目十行。

王一博一直盯着肖战，表情像是肖战欠了他八百万，走过来在一个老刘看不到的死角站定，冲汪卓成点点头算打招呼。

然后他对肖战冷声道：“怎么罚站？”

“早上吃东西聊天被抓了。”

王一博“哦”了一声，空出左手看了看时间：“我去送作业，下自习一起吃饭。”

肖战无比顺从：“嗯，好。”

王一博就走了。

汪卓成简直吃惊。

这是什么禁欲系恋爱？

他望穿了王一博的背影，拍了拍肖战的肩：“他对你好冷酷哦战战。”

肖战稀奇：“有吗？”

汪卓成更吃惊：“没有吗？”

“没有吧。”

“而且你不是吃过饭了？”

“有所谓吗？”肖战耸肩，看他的眼神有些同情，“谈恋爱重要的是吃饭吗？是找机会在一起。”

说着下课铃响了，肖战迅速翻开手里的语文书大声朗读，等老刘从班里出来瞪了自己一眼，回了办公室，他便立刻合上书本从窗户扔回座位上。

等着王一博送作业的空隙，他也拍了拍汪卓成的肩，打量了他一番，认真道：“刘羽寒的事我要是难得找着机会了再跟你说。毕竟我现在也是有对象的人了，不太有空。你呢，条件不是也还挺好吗？别一天天的吃鸡了，找个女朋友吧，该懂的都会懂。”

汪卓成捏着手里的语文书，看着王一博和肖战并肩远去，抽了抽嘴角：“我谢谢你啊。”

肖战和王一博在抢饭大道上并肩而行，吸引了大多目光，明显拖慢了这一波人流的抢饭速度。

他顶着众人的目光丝毫不慌，却因为找不到可以跟王一博聊的话题而压力很大。

沉默了一段路，肖战尴尬道：“你怎么不说话？”

王一博奇怪地看了他一眼：“你也没说话。”

肖战：“......”

他反应了半晌干巴巴道：“不许不说话。”

“哦。”王一博点点头，顺从发言，“你昨天放学怎么不等我？下课也不来我们班找我？”

肖战先是一愣，然后慌忙解释：“我昨天连堂数学考试的呀哥！放学耽误了一会儿你们班已经黑了。”

“哦。”

肖战立刻又道：“你为什么不知道我考试，也不知道我放学耽误了？”

王一博噎住。

“说明你也没来找我！”

王一博开始支支吾吾：“我...我等你来找我。”

肖战占了上风，忘了之前的局促氛围，开始憋不住发浪。他轻轻笑，调侃意味浓：“我男朋友这么被动啊？非要等着我来找？”

他说完就愣了，不知道自己发什么颠，索性说出去地话泼出去的水，没敢看王一博的反应，他又无比正直地补充道：“肯定是因为我们没有加微信，不能及时联系。”

肖战见王一博睁大着眼睛，像是还没反应过来，就碰碰他胳膊：“都在一起了，还怕输吗？”

王一博终于有了反应，迟缓地扭头看看他，眨了眨眼：“甘愿认输。”

“微信给你加，qq你想加也可以。”

肖战心头涌起一股巨大的农民丰收草根翻身的喜悦感，忍不住攥紧他的胳膊，这一瞬间他简直要爱死王一博了。

王一博低头抿唇思索一会，脚步一转拉他去了操场的厕所。

肖战跟着他脚步莫名其妙：“诶，诶？不吃饭了你？”

“吃基掰。”

王一博趁周围没人，把肖战拉进厕所隔间，抵在墙上，低头凝视他一会儿，侧头要吻下去。

肖战立刻紧张地闭上眼，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，冰凉的手指无意识攥紧王一博胸口校服的衣料。

王一博顿了顿，像是意识到了他的无措，松开他准备后撤。可肖战看他放弃，却扯着他的衣服一手拉向自己，轻轻吻了上去。

“别管我的反应，想做什么做什么。”

王一博眼睫轻颤，按着他的后脑勺温柔吮舐他的唇瓣，探出舌尖轻易分开那双唇，勾着肖战的舌头深吻。

半晌他埋头在肖战的颈窝里喘气，吻了吻他的脖子，坏心眼地探出舌头极快地舔了舔。

抬头，肖战还湿着唇，是一副被雷劈的失神恍惚样。

王一博又抱他进怀里，轻轻拍背安抚，低着嗓子道：“多来找我，我怕你跑。”

时隔两周，九班人民群众终于看到了肖战的回归，纷纷挥手打招呼。

“哟回来了战哥！”

“战哥又来啦？”

“终于来了肖战？”

“欢迎欢迎啊！今天打扑克吗？”

“哎哇妈肖战！吃零食吗？”

......

肖战视察的首长一样跟在王一博后面，扬着笑容一个个回复，雨露均沾。

“诶诶来了来了。”

“想不到吧？”

“那可不，想我不！”

“哎今天来不及，下次下次。”

“谢了啊！刚吃饱。”

王一博回头瞪他一眼，肖战立刻收敛，坐在他身边虔诚掏出手机，深呼吸，点开二维码，听到那声悦耳的“叮”，感到身心都愉悦了。

他由衷感叹：“终于......加你微信真是太难了。”

他身后有九班朋友搭腔：“说什么呢战哥？我们班人人都是博哥的好友。”


	9. Chapter 9

0-8

周一大清早，高二13班早读的声音稀稀拉拉，各个角落里隐秘地充斥着包子油条皮蛋瘦肉粥的味道。

早自习的铃声响了两分钟，汪卓成从后门灵巧地钻进来，看讲台没人松了口气，坐在座位上努力在保持帅气面庞的同时大口呼吸。

肖战听到后面牛一样的动静回头，手里还悠悠闲闲隔着塑料袋剥茶叶蛋：

“可以啊兄弟，星期天晚自习都敢不来，干嘛去了？”

“诶，打住。我可是正儿八经请了假的人。”

“哟哟哟。”肖战龇着嘴讽刺，“什么高超理由啊。”

“也不算高超，就是平凡而百搭的发烧罢了，一般一般。”汪卓成得意死了，“我妈亲自打的电话。”

“可以嘛。”

“昨儿晚上干什么了？”

肖战闻言撇嘴：“补周末作业，数学考试。”

汪卓成暗拍胸脯庆幸自己没来，忽然觉得哪里不对：“你今天心情不错啊？不丧着脸了？”

肖战顿时面色古怪，又像是开心又像是为难，他又扭过去一些，刚要说话，却忽然被同桌踹了一脚。

“嘶，有点痛啊。干嘛呢就踹我？”

同桌疯狂冲着窗户使眼色，肖战心里一惊，暗中冒冷汗，僵着脖子看过去，就看班主任老刘在窗口凶狠瞪着自己。

他从后门背着手溜达进来，走到肖战身边看了看他手上剥了一半壳的茶叶蛋：“你这又吃又说的，店里过早呢？扭着脖子太辛苦了吧？汪卓成你书包还没卸呢，重不重啊？要不给你俩门口支张桌子你们好好唠？”

肖战捏着鸡蛋神色僵硬，半晌他“啊”了一声：

“谢谢你啊刘老师，但还是不了不了。”

汪卓成颤了颤，心里骂了句脏话，闭了闭眼。

半分钟后，俩人在班门口站着吹风。

汪卓成咬牙切齿：“你少说两句话会死？”

肖战耷拉脑袋不说话，只看了眼班里，趁班头没注意，把手里凉透的半个鸡蛋扔进了垃圾桶。

汪卓成没好气：“现在你要说啥可以说了。”

“就是。”肖战靠着墙站得没个正形，语气倒是正经，“我和王一博在一起了。”

“牛逼啊肖战。”汪卓成一下子瞪大了眼，“你还真行啊？”

肖战拱手：“谢谢。”

“我呸！”汪卓成啐他，“我不是夸你，是问你，你还真能接受男的？”

肖战听到这个就烦，他有点捉急地抓了把头发：“我他妈也不知道啊，我一直觉得我是直的。”

汪卓成更吃惊了：“那你还跟他在一起？”

“嗯。”他点头，“还是我逼他的，牛逼吧？他本来不同意。”

“不是。”汪卓成想不通，“为啥啊你？”

肖战啧了声，抿了抿唇：“我觉得对我来说，比起跟他在一起，我还是更不能接受他不理我。”

汪卓成心累，冲他竖了竖拇指。

他缓了一会儿，又问：“那刘羽寒呢？人家姑娘怎么办啊？这可比出轨要难接受。”

“她。”肖战叹气，“我跟她关系有点复杂，一时半会儿说不清，哎也就是......反正她知道我不喜欢她。”

肖战话锋转得生硬，像是被什么吸引了注意。

汪卓成跟着他目光看过去，就见王一博抱着一沓作业朝他们走过来，面色还是高冷，耷拉着眼皮一副没睡醒的样子。

汪卓成立刻噤声，明白了他的意思，抓着手里的语文书开始一目十行。

王一博一直盯着肖战，表情像是肖战欠了他八百万，走过来在一个老刘看不到的死角站定，冲汪卓成点点头算打招呼。

然后他对肖战冷声道：“怎么罚站？”

“早上吃东西聊天被抓了。”

王一博“哦”了一声，空出左手看了看时间：“我去送作业，下自习一起吃饭。”

肖战无比顺从：“嗯，好。”

王一博就走了。

汪卓成简直吃惊。

这是什么禁欲系恋爱？

他望穿了王一博的背影，拍了拍肖战的肩：“他对你好冷酷哦战战。”

肖战稀奇：“有吗？”

汪卓成更吃惊：“没有吗？”

“没有吧。”

“而且你不是吃过饭了？”

“有所谓吗？”肖战耸肩，看他的眼神有些同情，“谈恋爱重要的是吃饭吗？是找机会在一起。”

说着下课铃响了，肖战迅速翻开手里的语文书大声朗读，等老刘从班里出来瞪了自己一眼，回了办公室，他便立刻合上书本从窗户扔回座位上。

等着王一博送作业的空隙，他也拍了拍汪卓成的肩，打量了他一番，认真道：“刘羽寒的事我要是难得找着机会了再跟你说。毕竟我现在也是有对象的人了，不太有空。你呢，条件不是也还挺好吗？别一天天的吃鸡了，找个女朋友吧，该懂的都会懂。”

汪卓成捏着手里的语文书，看着王一博和肖战并肩远去，抽了抽嘴角：“我谢谢你啊。”

肖战和王一博在抢饭大道上并肩而行，吸引了大多目光，明显拖慢了这一波人流的抢饭速度。

他顶着众人的目光丝毫不慌，却因为找不到可以跟王一博聊的话题而压力很大。

沉默了一段路，肖战尴尬道：“你怎么不说话？”

王一博奇怪地看了他一眼：“你也没说话。”

肖战：“......”

他反应了半晌干巴巴道：“不许不说话。”

“哦。”王一博点点头，顺从发言，“你昨天放学怎么不等我？下课也不来我们班找我？”

肖战先是一愣，然后慌忙解释：“我昨天连堂数学考试的呀哥！放学耽误了一会儿你们班已经黑了。”

“哦。”

肖战立刻又道：“你为什么不知道我考试，也不知道我放学耽误了？”

王一博噎住。

“说明你也没来找我！”

王一博开始支支吾吾：“我...我等你来找我。”

肖战占了上风，忘了之前的局促氛围，开始憋不住发浪。他轻轻笑，调侃意味浓：“我男朋友这么被动啊？非要等着我来找？”

他说完就愣了，不知道自己发什么颠，索性说出去地话泼出去的水，没敢看王一博的反应，他又无比正直地补充道：“肯定是因为我们没有加微信，不能及时联系。”

肖战见王一博睁大着眼睛，像是还没反应过来，就碰碰他胳膊：“都在一起了，还怕输吗？”

王一博终于有了反应，迟缓地扭头看看他，眨了眨眼：“甘愿认输。”

“微信给你加，qq你想加也可以。”

肖战心头涌起一股巨大的农民丰收草根翻身的喜悦感，忍不住攥紧他的胳膊，这一瞬间他简直要爱死王一博了。

王一博低头抿唇思索一会，脚步一转拉他去了操场的厕所。

肖战跟着他脚步莫名其妙：“诶，诶？不吃饭了你？”

“吃基掰。”

王一博趁周围没人，把肖战拉进厕所隔间，抵在墙上，低头凝视他一会儿，侧头要吻下去。

肖战立刻紧张地闭上眼，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，冰凉的手指无意识攥紧王一博胸口校服的衣料。

王一博顿了顿，像是意识到了他的无措，松开他准备后撤。可肖战看他放弃，却扯着他的衣服一手拉向自己，轻轻吻了上去。

“别管我的反应，想做什么做什么。”

王一博眼睫轻颤，按着他的后脑勺温柔吮舐他的唇瓣，探出舌尖轻易分开那双唇，勾着肖战的舌头深吻。

半晌他埋头在肖战的颈窝里喘气，吻了吻他的脖子，坏心眼地探出舌头极快地舔了舔。

抬头，肖战还湿着唇，是一副被雷劈的失神恍惚样。

王一博又抱他进怀里，轻轻拍背安抚，低着嗓子道：“多来找我，我怕你跑。”

时隔两周，九班人民群众终于看到了肖战的回归，纷纷挥手打招呼。

“哟回来了战哥！”

“战哥又来啦？”

“终于来了肖战？”

“欢迎欢迎啊！今天打扑克吗？”

“哎哇妈肖战！吃零食吗？”

......

肖战视察的首长一样跟在王一博后面，扬着笑容一个个回复，雨露均沾。

“诶诶来了来了。”

“想不到吧？”

“那可不，想我不！”

“哎今天来不及，下次下次。”

“谢了啊！刚吃饱。”

王一博回头瞪他一眼，肖战立刻收敛，坐在他身边虔诚掏出手机，深呼吸，点开二维码，听到那声悦耳的“叮”，感到身心都愉悦了。

他由衷感叹：“终于......加你微信真是太难了。”

他身后有九班朋友搭腔：“说什么呢战哥？我们班人人都是博哥的好友。”


	10. Chapter 10

0-9

肖战受了打击，沧桑又失魂落魄。

旁边凑热闹的兄弟看肖战扎心了，忍不住开导：“哎，想开点嘛战哥？博哥也是因为打赌了才不给你联系方式的，再说人早就认识你了，你不知道，之前校庆节目报名的时候，他还想跟你合唱我的祖国呢哈哈哈哈哈，情比金坚啊我操。”

肖战这回切切实实地愣了。

“你说什么？”

报名那会儿，才八月。

兄弟看肖战反应奇怪，也愣了愣，摸着脑袋试探着回答：“就是...那样...阿？”

什么叫你说什么？就这么件事儿怎么扩展啊？

“阿我想起来了哈哈，当时你那节目不是定了么，他就没想成。”

肖战却没管他，自顾自思索。

王一博什么意思？

八月份就认识他了？怎么认识的？他怎么一点印象都没有？

想合唱没唱成，王一博那时候就喜欢自己了？

他拧着眉毛神色古怪，看了王一博一眼，勾勾手示意他出去。

王一博没说什么，抬腿就跟了上去。

“诶，诶？要上课了博哥？”身后男生在喊。

王一博匆忙里甩下一句：“就说我去医务室了。”

九班人看着两人一前一后跑了，聚在一起窃窃私语。

“我咋觉得好像有点妙？”

“妙啊！越想越妙。”

“嘶，有点古怪啊这俩。”

“悄悄的啊，一会儿给你们发一个帖看看，加密帖，他俩不知道的，可别给他俩看到了。”

看完那栋有点小高的加密cp楼，众人脸色有些值得品读。

“我以为肖战有女朋友？之前老看他跟二十班女生一起，那天俩人打打闹闹还撞着博哥了。”

“诶～”有人露出孺子可教的表情指指他，“你可说到点子上了，你记得博哥当时什么表情？”

一圈人小叫起来。

“仔细想想，肖战这人老好人一个，什么时候和人闹过脸色？也就咱们班博哥能让他憋火。博哥虽然不太亲近，但也不给人小鞋穿，基本有求必应吧？你看他对肖战？”

“:-O噢噢噢噢噢！”

有人反应迟钝：“嗯？？？他俩闹过？”

“上次汪卓成和肖战过来蹭音乐课，忘了？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对对忘不了忘不了！诶汪卓成也帅啊，有人有微信没？”

“啧！别岔开话题。姓汪的在上面找死，他俩当时就在下面吵架。你们可能没注意。”

“我说肖战怎么这么久不来呢，妙啊！”有人回味了一下，感叹起来，“那他们没看到汪卓成神逻辑逃出生天，不是很亏？”

“那可不，就为了吵架，亏死了。”

“所以汪卓成有微信没？”

“闭嘴啊！听我接着说，那天是这样的......”

肖战刚拉王一博到天台，上课铃就响了。

这节是老刘的课，他整个人一僵，有点想下楼。

王一博却转身关上了天台的门。

“问。”

肖战看着他神色诚恳：“哥，我暂时还是不想问了，保命要紧。”

“不行。”

肖战依然诚恳：“真的。”

王一博看他一眼，松了抵着的门把手，背对着他蹲在旁边地上扒拉随手捡来的干树枝。

肖战心里一动，顿时失去原则，咬咬牙给汪卓成发了条救命短信。

“好吧好吧！！！”

他走过去蹲在王一博身边，捡小树枝跟他的打架：“所以，你怎么八月就认识我的？”

王一博想起来还觉得气闷：“你不可能记得的。”

肖战：“？？？”

你逼我问的，还不告诉我？

他笑了笑：“你操作很骚啊博哥，撒娇对我有用吗。”

但王一博是真的气闷，面无表情看了他一眼：“你觉得你第一次见我是什么时候？”

肖战努力回想，还是说了绝对错误的答案：“校庆彩排，我在操场看你跳舞。”

王一博露出果然如此的表情：“你看。”

肖战摸他脑袋：“那我特别想知道，你告诉我呗？”

“八月补课。我在公交站等车，见过你。”

肖战的手一顿。

这么言简意赅，说了跟没说有差吗。

他再接再厉：“还有呢？”

“你和刘羽寒一起。”

肖战皱眉，没吭声。

王一博有点不敢置信地扭头看他：“你们经常一起？”

肖战张了张嘴，艰难道：“是的。”

王一博醋劲上来，站起身就要走，肖战赶紧拉住他：“哎呀！别啊！”

“怎么吃起醋来了，嗯？那看来我们家也住得挺近，以后我只跟你一起行不行？你说的到底哪次嘛。”

肖战说完这话，自己心里先抖了抖。

操，真尼玛肉麻！

王一博板了会儿脸：“你们认识那次。”

他想了想补充道：“我一直在你后面，车上也是。”

肖战知道他说的是哪次了，但他确实对王一博的存在毫无印象。

王一博看他一眼，继续补充：“你几次撞到我，蹭到我的手。”

公交车里人挤人，这不是正常的？这也要怪我吗？

肖战心里叫苦不迭，忽然灵光一闪。

慢着。

蹭手臂？

他心里有什么在慢慢散开，笑眯眯看着有点失落的王一博：“你是不是对我一见钟情啊哥？”

王一博猛地抬头看他，眼里微微有光：“你知不知道你比我大，哥？”

“你怎么什么都知道。”肖战低头，心里不是滋味，“我什么都不知道，对你也不够好。”

“不知道的我可以告诉你，你可以以后对我好。”

王一博躺下了，看着将落的太阳：“如果有的话。”

肖战也在他身边躺下了，轻声道：“对我这么没信心？”

王一博扭头看他：“你给我一点儿。”

给我一点信心。

肖战愣了愣，犹豫一会，扭身抱住他，手臂紧了紧，把头贴在他胸膛上。

“那先把刘羽寒的事情说清楚，让你不用再吃醋好不好？”

“刘羽寒呢，确实是那天车站认识的，你知道。后来也不是很熟，毕竟两个班也不在一个楼，只是等公交遇到的时候会一起。”

“后来熟起来是因为，校庆那段时间，有天我跟我爸妈吃饭，发现两家人认识。巧吧？那天才熟的。”

他又抱紧一点，小小声道：“对不起啊，她跟我表白的时候，我是有点犹豫，不知道怎么拒绝，也没答应，有点渣。”

“后来汪卓成告诉我小卖部的事情了。你知道的，我之前没想过...男生的可能性。所以我纠结了两周，也...也私心试探了你一次。对不起，那天我没忍住。”

“然后，我忍不下去了。我肯定不确定我喜欢你啊，但是也不能接受这样冷战了。我拒绝她了，作为补偿，答应她三件事。看电影，就是之一。”

王一博一直没说话，肖战不敢抬头看他的表情，只是冰凉着手，攥住他的校服面料。

他道：“还有什么，会让你对我没信心呢？阿，还有以后。高中生嘛，不敢想得太远，你想报什么大学？对哦，你成绩好不好？我有点中不溜秋，想学美术。你跳舞这么厉害，出道吗哥？你可以先考一个......”

肖战顿住了。

王一博亲了亲他的额头：“这些可以慢慢说。”

“我喜欢你。”

肖战有点想哭，他这次一点也没犹豫：“我也是。”

然后王一博说：“既然这样，下课了，跟我去找刘羽寒道歉。”

肖战：“......好的。”

然而肖战遇到了一些阻碍。

他们将将下楼，就在楼道遇到了老刘。

肖战不动声色地捂着肚子，面色开始虚弱。

今天的老刘非常慈祥。

“哟，肖战啊。哪里不舒服啊？九班的王一博同学也在这，你们班老师也说你去医务室了？你们俩是不是刚从那回来？”

肖战见着台阶就下：“对对。刘老师好，是这样的。我今天带了几个橘子来学校，结果是发霉的。我不知道皮发了霉的橘子是不能吃的，我真傻。结果我的肚子就特别痛，本来以为一会儿就好了，没想到缺了您的整节课，真是我至今人生中最大的损失。老师放心，医务室的老师刚刚给我开了药，让我休息了一会儿，我已经好多了，再也不会缺课了，可以精神抖擞地学习了。”

老刘：“......”

王一博顺势接道：“橘子是我给他的，我不知道发霉了，也不知道发霉了不能吃。我的良心让我不能抛下他不管，所以我也去医务室了。对不起，老师。”

刚从医务室回来的老刘要气死了。

“把你们骗人的本事放到学习上，你们早就当状元了！至于在排名榜末尾徘徊吗！都给我滚到办公室来！王一博也给我来！”

上了晚自习才从办公室出来的两个人，手上还各自背负2000字的检讨，于是决定把道歉放在明天。

好不容易晚上放学，肖战没忘记他的约定，去九班找王一博一起回家。

他逆着人流到九班门口，王一博已经在走廊里等他了，身边是背着书包要溜的同学们。

肖战嚎了一嗓子，刚要吐槽自己的检讨，就看九班的熟面孔跟他打招呼。他刚扬起来一个笑，正要开口，却愣了。

九班同学一个个经过肖战身边，热情又小声地打着招呼：“哟，来找博哥了博嫂？博嫂好阿，博嫂好。”

肖战和王一博瞪着眼懵。

？

操，什么玩意儿？

几人看他们凝固，试探着挥了挥手，换了个词：“那...战哥再见了？战嫂也再见？明天见啊！”

？？？


	11. Chapter 11

番外：加密帖

【密】捕蛇者说全文背诵默写帖（小圈传播，密码严禁外流）

[楼主：迪迦奥特曼]我觉得这个帖的标题很不显眼，我挺满意。先说这是个匿名楼。虽然有密码，但万一就流传出去了呢？是吧，大佬还是惹不起。来！二楼说出本贴的中心话题！

[2楼：海绵宝宝]话题：论13哥和9哥是不是有一腿。

[3楼：百变小樱]楼上老鼠胆？匿名了还不敢说。我来吧，论肖战和王一博是不是在谈恋爱。

「海绵宝宝 回复 百变小樱：肖战人可以，但我怕被博哥搞。」

「百变小樱 回复 海绵宝宝：呵。」

「迪迦奥特曼 回复 百变小樱：谈恋爱肯定还没，但看着是在谈恋爱的路上。」

[4楼：皮卡丘]惊？！不是吧，他俩不是在battle？我以为王一博挺看不惯肖战的？

「艾斯奥特曼 回复 皮卡丘：我也...好歹俩男孩，这帖子不太好吧。」

「小当家 回复 艾斯奥特曼：这位奥特曼不知是不是两位其中之一的追求者才这样说。但凡你和他俩中的一个熟悉一点，都会感到他们的反常。」

「东京猫猫 回复 小当家：耶斯。作为肖战一位不愿透露姓名的朋友表示，他最近实在是非常不对，整个人跟磕了药一样。狗皮膏药本狗皮，黏着王一博不放。」

「小当家 回复 东京猫猫：对！我作为王一博的同学，也表示，看似冷漠但内心充满真善美的王同学竟然给人小鞋穿！绝对有古怪！而且，看似博哥在被肖战黏着，被肖战折磨，但是！如果博哥真的不想，绝对没有人可以安排他！」

「东京猫猫 回复 小当家：这么妙？欲拒还迎？」

[5楼：马化腾]曾经我还天真的时候也以为王一博讨厌肖战。但是那天在走廊，我看他俩在厕所门口讲话，忍不住偷听了一下。你们猜我听到什么了？

「马化腾 回复 马化腾：我操，我这匿名有点骚屌骚屌的啊。」

[6楼：小可]操，楼上卖关子才骚吧，欲言又止立马破产啊！

[7楼：马化腾]为了金钱我立刻就说！博哥：你是不是对我有意思？ 肖战立马举手澄清：没有没有。 博哥当时神色非常恼火，盯了他一会，说出了那个大帖里有的battle名句。

「海绵宝宝 回复 马化腾：要到微信了算我输！！！」

[8楼：迪迦奥特曼]woooow！这是爱吗。仔细想一想，我从未见过以是否加到微信为输赢标准的掰头。这难道不是恋爱前1和0的博弈较量！

[9楼：青蛙军曹]讲到这里，就必须开始站队了。我站博哥攻。

「迪迦奥特曼 回复 青蛙军曹：+1」

「皮卡丘 回复 青蛙军曹：+2」

「马化腾 回复 青蛙军曹：+3」

「小可 回复 青蛙军曹：+4」

「海绵宝宝 回复 青蛙军曹：我直接+10086吧」

「青蛙军曹 回复 海绵宝宝：奶思少年，好眼力。」

[10楼：娜可露露]不知道肖那个战要是看到上一层该露出怎样的表情。

「小福贵 回复 娜可露露：太多的情绪，没适当的表情？」

「娜可露露 回复 小福贵：最想说的话，我该从何说起？」

「小福贵 回复 娜可露露：你是否也像我一样在想你？」

[11楼：雷电法王杨永信]楼上情歌对唱？

「雷电法王杨永信 回复 雷电法王杨永信：我操，我这个匿名全帖最屌没有之一。怀疑人生的大家都来找我清醒一下。」

「马化腾 回复 雷电法王杨永信：Bye呀。」

[12楼：齐天大圣]肖战够骚？长得好看了不起？脚踏两条船？还他妈一男一女，真他妈牛逼。

[13楼：雷电法王杨永信]楼上是傻逼？谁放出来的？吃柠檬了？这么酸。是不是欠电？楼主干活删楼了，谁给的密码。

[14楼：虹猫]虽然猴哥语气是有点差，但我确实看到肖战和一女生走挺近的最近...我几次看到他俩一起上学放学，之前还看到他们在小卖部打打闹闹，挺亲热的。不是成了就是快了吧？

[15楼：马三娘]这本来就是个yy贴吧？你们是不是太真情实感了？万一他俩就是没啥呢？肖战凭啥那么无辜被你们揣测劈腿阿？

[16楼：小狼]我操楼上使我清醒。我之前有点默认他俩已经在一起了。

「百变小樱 回复 小狼：我也...」

「小可 回复 小狼：我也...」

「雷电法王杨永信 回复 小狼：我操！我要电一下我自己清醒一下。」

[17楼：迪迦奥特曼]诸位！我有一瓜！板凳给我搬过来！就跟小卖部事情有关！基本实锤博哥喜欢战哥了！

「海绵宝宝 回复 迪迦奥特曼：说啊！」

「雷电法王杨永信 回复 迪迦奥特曼：再卖关子电你。」

「迪迦奥特曼 回复 雷电法王杨永信：法王这么牛逼？奥特曼也敢电？」

「雷电法王杨永信 回复 迪迦奥特曼：法王无所不敢。」

[18楼：小福贵]我看你奥特曼是要急死我小福贵！（怒火中烧.jpg）

[19楼：迪迦奥特曼]奥特曼来了！鉴于是cp帖，为了尊重姑娘，这里就不扒肖战绯闻女友了，简称L。肖战和L在小卖部的时候，王一博也在！还有肖战好朋友，校庆那个钢琴小王子wzc，他俩不知道咋在一起。王一博当时看到肖战和L脸都黑了！贼尼玛可怕！wzc小可怜好像被吓到了，没敢吭声，不知道王一博跟他说了啥，然后转身就自己走了。wzc之前本来要跟肖战搭讪，后来不知道咋没去，自己一个人站在小卖部陷入沉思。

[20楼：L]这哥们儿是不是发现啥了？谁给个密码让他进帖？

「L 回复 L：我操我这匿名！我冤！我绝对不是楼上说的那个L！为了证明我自爆！我性别男！」

[21楼：夜神月]楼上反思一下自己作为男生为什么会出现在这个帖。

[22楼：守护甜心]我9班的，王一博和肖战吵架了。今天音乐课吵的。

「马化腾 回复 守护甜心：等等！肖战不是13班的？怎么会跟你们上一节音乐课？」

「守护甜心 回复 马化腾：他经常出没在我们班的非正经课上。为了谁你懂的。」

「马化腾 回复 守护甜心：惊，这不是追女生的套路？」

[23楼：哆啦A梦]楼上有钱人怎么歪楼？我们要知道他俩为啥吵架！

「守护甜心 回复 哆啦A梦：不知道，我们班没人知道。当时wzc在讲台吸引了所有人的注意力，具体你看今天的加精帖。」

[24楼：黑猫警长]好像冷战了......我倒要看看他俩会吵多久。

「小可 回复 黑猫警长：三天了。」

「小狼 回复 黑猫警长：一星期了。」

「青蛙军曹 回复 黑猫警长：九天了。」

「艾斯奥特曼 回复 黑猫警长：十二天了。（怎么还不和好）」

「黑猫警长 回复 艾斯奥特曼：这位奥特曼不是觉得这帖不好？」

「艾斯奥特曼 回复 黑猫警长：对不起，是我瞎。我信了。」

[25楼：葫芦娃]操！我要在这里骂肖战了！还跟L打情骂俏！有没有看到博哥伤心到快脱发了！

「雷电法王杨永信 回复 葫芦娃：我看你是想被电。脱发真不是因为月考？？？」

[26楼：迪迦奥特曼]大家！据前线战报说！今天他俩一起在万达买东西了！

「海绵宝宝 回复 迪迦奥特曼：谁！是谁！哪位狗仔看到的！私人行程也知道？！」

「迪迦奥特曼 回复 海绵宝宝：踩狗屎运偶遇的。」

[27楼：小猪佩奇]楼上小海绵是不是最近追星上头了？

[28楼：小当家]我操真的？难怪博哥今天来学校心情这么好！那晚上肖战肯定会来我们班串门了？！

「东京猫猫 回复 小当家：我刚到家。我们今晚数学考试了，吐血。」

[29楼：小当家]我日，晚上肖战一直没来，博哥的心情仿佛在持续变差。刚来学校谁都跟他打招呼，现在没人敢跟他说话了。

「百变小樱 回复 小当家：肖战真是个小妖精。」

「小当家 回复 百变小樱：哈哈哈哈哈哈你是欠肖战收拾吧！」

[30楼：哪吒]我操...我竟然一直没发现肖战和王一博这点事...我是傻逼吗...

「海绵宝宝 回复 哪吒：欢迎。」

「小福贵 回复 哪吒：欢迎。」

「东京猫猫 回复 哪吒：欢迎（怎么觉得有故事）」

[31楼：马化腾]本富贵有话要问：究竟怎么才能知道他俩是不是在一起了？

[32楼：哆啦A梦]楼上思考一下为什么没有人回复你这个毫无意义的问题。

[33楼：L]今天的抢饭大道！大家看到没！二位同框了！（图片）

「葫芦娃 回复 L：带手机，我要跟小陈举报了」

「L 回复 葫芦娃：看这个回复时间，你也不是什么正经人」

「百变小樱 回复 L：今天食堂同一时间的人都比昨天少了」

[34楼： 迪迦奥特曼]我到现在，有一个问题了。这个帖究竟啥时候会被二位发现呢？想想他们对这个匿名一点办法都没有抓也抓不到人，就觉得好爽哦。

[35楼：大雄]我操看标题看不出来这帖这么骚啊！我不愿透露姓名地锤一下，是在一起了。

「小可 回复 大雄：内幕英雄？」

「娜可露露 回复 大雄：真是好惊喜哦。」

「东京猫猫 回复 大雄：我们早就猜到了。」

[36楼：大雄]......再见！！！


	12. Chapter 12

1-0

又一节早自习。

肖战撑着脑袋隐晦地打着瞌睡，后面汪卓成伸长了腿踹他一脚，扔过来一张卫生纸。

他抬了抬眼皮，把皱皱巴巴的纸捡起来，有些嫌弃地打开，上面用水笔写了字。

汪卓成：听说昨天九班喊你BS了？

肖战睡意顿消，奋笔大骂：CNM，听到没？CNM！

他扔纸的手劲大了点儿，卫生纸掉在走道上，被露过的英语老师踩在了脚底下。

汪卓成刚刚才弯腰，就看到一只短靴踩了上去，预备伸出去的手一僵。

他缓缓抬头，对上英语老师格外冰冷的双眼。

气氛僵了那么一瞬，汪卓成反应极快地，衔接自然地开始抠脚。

英语老师环视一圈，没看到可疑东西，冷笑一声，高傲地走了。

两个人没再动作。

过一会儿，他偷偷把已经破得不行的卫生纸捡起来，看到肖战迟来的愤怒，感到有些倒胃口。

费这么大劲，我想看的是这个吗？？？就只有0的愤怒？很值得在意吗？

他无聊地对着单词发了会儿呆，肖战传过来一张便签纸。

肖战：九班怎么知道的？你说的？

汪卓成：我冤！他们知道这事跟我没关系！

肖战：那还能有谁？王一博自爆？他这么骚？

汪卓成：求求了，你NPY，你问我？

肖战：我只是有些迷惑。

汪卓成：别迷惑了，你还是迷惑一下为什么大家都默认了你俩的上下。

肖战：滚，听到没？

肖战昨天约好了下自习和王一博一起去找刘羽寒，这会儿才刚刚打铃，他就已经在门口了。

肖战顺手从抽屉里拎上了那天买的小礼物，三两步跑出去，勾勾他的肩：“怎么这么快？”

“早了两分钟下课。”王一博说着，递给他一个面包，“早饭。”

肖战也没客气，接了过来：“这么好？汪卓成抽屉有牛奶，等会儿我拿来给你。”

“嗯。”王一博毫无愧疚心。

“你们班人到底怎么知道的？你说的？”

“怎么可能。”

“贴吧看的？那可有点糟，有老师查水表的，被发现了可不太行。”

“应该不是。”王一博摇头，“我昨天看了，没看到这种帖。”

“你们班人还挺神秘，问也不说。”

两个人一路猜一路茫然地到了二十班。

正巧有个眼熟姑娘手上拎着饭盒要进去，肖战记得她跟刘羽寒熟，连忙喊住了她。

姑娘扭头，面色先是有一瞬的古怪，然后笑着：“怎么啦？”

“帮我喊一下刘羽寒？”

“行嘞，这就去！”她像是有急事一般，匆匆喊了人就回了座位捣鼓手机。

肖战眨眨眼觉得奇怪，看到刘羽寒出来，立马被吸引了注意。

刘羽寒看到他们俩一愣，奇怪道：“你俩什么事？”

肖战把袋子递给她：“送你的。”

她立马警惕地看了眼旁边面无表情的王一博，举起双手表示清白和抗拒：“我不要！”

肖战：“？”

反应了一会儿，他愣了：“你是...也知道了？”

“阿...”刘羽寒挠挠头，笑得尴尬，“哈哈是啊，真巧，我也知道了。”

三个人瞪着眼互相看，没人吭声，气氛有些微妙。

半晌，刘羽寒道：“哎，放心，我不会告诉你妈的，肯定帮你保密。”

“这不重要。我今天是来道歉的，之前...对不起啊，我脑子犯浑，也不是故意的。这个是给你买的，你就收下呗？”

“我以为什么事儿呢，”她松了口气笑起来，“吓死我了。真没事儿，多大点事儿啊。以后还是朋友，阿。”

“当然了。不过，”肖战忍不住了，“你到底怎么知道的？”

刘羽寒犹豫一会儿，纠结道：“我觉得应该可以告诉你吧？其实就是...一个帖...”

她说也说了，于是干脆道：“反正说也说不清，一会儿我发给你，你自己看呗？我还得赶作业，你们回吧，小玩意儿拿回去，没那么讲究。你俩挺好的，我就口头祝福一下了。”

肖战推了两次，看她真不收也就没勉强，想了想道：“后面喜欢谁了，记得告诉我，帮你瞅瞅。不然变湾仔码头怎么办？”

姑娘前一秒还在扭捏，闻言立马变了脸：“赶紧给我滚！”

她坐在座位上抄作业，想了想笑起来。

肖战之前和她待在一块儿的时候，总和听说里的小皮孩不一样。过分礼貌，过分亲和，过分在意她的感受，反而让人觉得拘谨，也跟着他开始淑女，讲礼节，轻声细语地说话。

现在这样，好多了。

肖战回班没多久，刘羽寒就传过来消息。

刘羽寒：分享“【密】捕蛇者说全文背诵默写帖（小圈传播，密码严禁外......）”

刘羽寒：密码 0913tla818

刘羽寒：谈恋爱了不起？嘚瑟个屁？再说拉黑。

肖战笑了半天，转发给王一博。

肖战：我惊了，这帖子竟然叫这个鬼名字啊日，难怪我们没发现。

王一博：操。

王一博也没料到会是这个帖。

一中是一所非常清奇的重点，有他们这些七七八八虎的不行的学生，也有大波热爱学习的沙雕。贴吧里非常多奇奇怪怪的加密帖，许多帖子基本就是一起玩儿的人侃大山的基地。

诸如“限量版物理竞赛真题分享（好友尊享）”、“究竟是什么拖累了你的英语！三大妙招告诉你！（密）”、“爱的化学之家课外狂热学习组（生人勿进，违者不及格）”、“惊！法国大革命期间竟发生这等好事！（懂的入）”......

这种帖在他眼里通通都是垃圾帖，他至今不懂吧主为什么不删。

捕蛇者说这种毫无亮点的标题在这些奇奇怪怪的东西里怎么可能会被发现？

谁知道学校这群鬼人一天天的都在搞些什么东西？

正巧帖子更新了。

[37楼：海绵宝宝]楼上惨兮兮的钢琴王子wzc吧？顺便我爆一波，刚刚肖战和王一博来我们班找L了！L回来的时候表情像是要杀人！想必这就是湾仔码头的爱过吧！

「哪吒 回复 海绵宝宝：我特么！下课速速自觉来教室后排，我杀你100次。」

「海绵宝宝 回复 哪吒：可以，但没必要哦，小湾仔～」

「大雄 回复 海绵宝宝：我？？？特么的说好了是个匿名帖呢？怎么就爆我一个人身份？」

「哪吒 回复 大雄：撑住，你不是一个人。」

「大雄 回复 哪吒：不，你是一个人。我可不是湾仔码头。」

「哪吒 回复 大雄：你完了，我知道你长什么样。」

肖战幸灾乐祸笑了半天，偷偷扭头，汪卓成几乎整个人埋在书堆后头，八成还在网络战争。

他截图发给王一博。

肖战：看完了没？[图片]

王一博：嗯。

肖战：汪卓成这个狗屎，还说和自己没有关系，ID都被爆了。

王一博：是没什么关系。

肖战：？

王一博：别人都猜到了他才来。

肖战：也是，勉强放过他。

王一博：这叫吃屎都赶不上热乎的，还摔进了下水道。

肖战：......

片刻后，捕蛇者说的帖子又有了更新。

【38楼：在下坂本】@哪吒 @大雄 莫生气，人生就像一场戏，因为有缘才相聚，相扶到老不容易，是否更该去珍惜，为了小事发脾气，回头想想又何必，别人生气我不气，气出病来无人替，你若气死谁如意，肖战听了笑眯眯。你们说是不是呢？

「利威尔 回复 在下坂本：是。」

这一天，一中高二年级上午的跑操，9班和20班的考勤均有缺席，13班却凭空多出来几个人。

小陈在主席台拿着扩音器嘶吼：“13班！13班怎么回事！后排乱成一团糟！给我跑整齐！”

“再说一遍！13班后排注意队形！”

“13班！造反了是吧！不准打群架！”

“13班等下结束加圈！班主任下楼批评教育！”


	13. Chapter 13

1-1

犯事的学生整整齐齐站了一横排，目不斜视，眼神呆滞又充满正义的光辉。 

“一，二，三......六。” 

小陈数了数人头，冷笑一声：“呵！六个人。” 

“我问你们，是不是要造反？我就在主席台站着，你们敢在我眼皮子底下打架？拿着喇叭喊了多少遍都跟聋了一样！” 

小陈背着手在几个人面前踱步：“我告诉你们！我在一中这么多年，就没见过你们这样没有纪律的学生！” 

“你们还真是无法无天了！九班一来来三个！”他越说越气，唾沫横飞，转头指着九班的班主任，“以后跑操，宋老师你要每天跟着他们跑！绝对不能再有这样的情况了！” 

九班班头宋扬眼睛都直了，强忍着没叹气。 

谁知道小陈还是看出了宋扬的不情愿，立刻道：“怎么啦？还不乐意跑？年轻人不要老坐在办公室！也跟着出来动动！” 

宋扬无奈，连连点头：“是，是。” 

肖战悄悄看了眼王一博，无声对他道：“你惨了。” 

刘羽寒在队伍里欲言又止，遭到眼尖的小陈一记白眼：“怎么，今天跑操还没说够？！我说的哪句话你有意见？！” 

“没有没有！”刘羽寒连忙否认，脸都皱了，“但是主任，我不是九班的......” 

小陈顿时瞪眼：“那你是哪个班的？” 

“二十......” 

“诶，”小陈插着腰，“你们这文科班理科班来的挺全啊？我今天要是不管，你们过两天是不是要在13班搞联欢会？我就不明白了，13班有什么值得你们这么留恋啊，啊？要不要给你们一次性办转班手续得了？” 

小陈气笑了，扭头看13班班头老刘，“刘老师，你今天务必把你们班的毒瘤抓出来写检讨！那么喜欢说，你们就在检讨上给我好好说！我看你们能不能讲出花来！” 

才写完一张两千字检讨的肖战两眼一黑，汪卓成吓得打了个喷嚏，又被小陈抓到把柄一顿痛骂。 

小陈像是骂人精在世，一个人赛身边的俩，从队伍第一个苦命鬼挨个骂到最后一个再做总结性训斥，从跑操纪律的重要性讲到宇宙毁灭都怪你，身边的两位老师习惯地站在旁边听单口相声。 

小陈认为事态严重，生生说到第四节上课才觉得口渴放人，连13班来上体育课的同学都已经解散了，毫不显眼地蹲在操场各个角落往这边看，暗暗幸灾乐祸。 

刘羽寒被迫旷了一节多课，急着回去找班头领罪，赦免令一下就头也不回地溜了。 

王一博本来想跟肖战打个招呼再回教学楼，宋扬全程拧着眉毛盯着他，他不敢放肆，只是面色正直，在经过肖战身边时有意无意碰了碰他衣袖。肖战本来想贴近一点借着角度在他手心划划，食指才触到他掌心，宋扬就瞅过来： 

“干嘛呢你俩拉拉扯扯的？打个架还打出感情来了？王一博你要不干脆就呆这儿跟他掰扯，课就不回去上了？” 

王一博立马撇开肖战，笑了笑：“不敢，扬哥。我要是呆这儿就老老实实跑步，您看您响应主任号召陪着我吗？” 

宋扬气的要死，一脚要踹过来：“怪谁？怪谁？赶紧给我滚回去上课！晚自习来我办公室写5000字检讨！” 

王一博忙不迭地躲开，往教学楼跑了，九班跟着博哥来凑热闹的哥们儿观察局势，速速跟上去，生怕被宋扬逮着出气。 

操场的人一下子走了精光，只剩下肖战和汪卓成在跟老刘僵持。 

老刘无意占用高中生为数不多的筋骨活动时间，只嫌弃地瞥了肖战和汪卓成一眼，中年人的眼神像是在看傍晚菜市场卖剩下的黄花菜： 

“听到陈主任说话没，要写检讨。” 

肖战和汪卓成心里焦虑，闷着脑袋不吭声。 

“我看你们今天也被骂得够呛，检讨我就懒得看了，你俩那个字神神鬼鬼的我也看不懂。后面给我注意点，我没宋老师那么好体力，要是被要求跟跑，我绝对有办法让你俩恨我一辈子。” 

“是是是！” 

老刘瞥一眼，拎着早就凉透的保温杯兀自悠悠闲回了办公室。 

“真好。” 

“老刘真好。” 

“我永远爱他。” 

“希望你下次犯事被抓包的时候也能这样讲。” 

“我去你妈的。” 

劫后余生的两个人庆幸，蹲在草地上勾肩搭背，双目无神，没有灵魂地对话。 

13班的吃瓜群众已经散了场，成型的小团体们该打球打球，该逛小卖部逛小卖部，肖战和汪卓成没看见大部队，干脆坐在双杠上唠嗑。 

肖战闲闲地荡腿：“你说王一博这节是什么课？” 

汪卓成正在低头用湿巾擦满是黑脚印的AJ，闻言一脸便秘地看着肖战：“我怎么知道？！” 

“我都不记得，你肯定也不记得。”肖战理所当然，“但是我们可以猜想一下，你不觉得这个过程非常有趣吗？” 

汪卓成眯着眼睛感到迷惑：“有趣的点在哪？” 

“猜测王一博的日常。” 

汪卓成手指一顿，欲言又止止言又欲，终于说出了口：“......你是不是有病。” 

“你妈的，为什么。”汪卓成看着自己的脏鞋陷入悲伤，“为什么越擦越脏。我好脏，我再也不干净了。” 

肖战翻白眼：“大白天的能不能别演戏，回家换一双新的你还是纯洁的你。” 

“都怪小湾仔，”汪卓成听不进别的声音了，做出泫然欲泣的表情，“脚印这么黑一定是她的鞋，我杀了她。” 

“你是不是有毛病？”肖战瞧不起他，“你听听你说的是人话吗？” 

“你说的也不是人话，”汪卓成冷笑，“我看是鸭话，你根本不关心我的死活。” 

肖战：“......” 

他忍着动手的心情沉默了一会儿，忽然道：“其实今天小陈的话给了我一个灵感。” 

汪卓成本来专心在把鞋越擦越脏的路上一去不复返，听他这么说顿时抬头，警惕道：“你他妈不会想转班吧？” 

肖战惊讶：“你这么了解我？” 

“废几把话，我还能不知道你？而且小陈今天就说了这一句有点意义的东西。” 

“那你觉得......” 

汪卓成果断拒绝：“不可，驳回。” 

“我话都没说完你就驳回？有没有人权？” 

“人什么权，”汪卓成冷笑，“不就是为了王一博吗，你俩说白了还是我撮合的。” 

“你别说还真是，”肖战忽然反应过来似的，“不然我俩指不定还冷战呢，老死不相往来。” 

“不是我说，你今天恋爱第几天啊？” 

肖战噎了噎，掰着指头数：“第三天。” 

“......第三天，”汪卓成也噎住了，“第三天你就要转班了？” 

“别说你这样，就隔了一个走廊的。”他眼里的嫌弃要溢出来了，“人高一三班的，宋青青，和高三十班的周韩，隔着一栋楼呢。” 

“还有什么隔着文理科的，跨校的。噢，陈靖，记得吗？之前也被小陈拉去唱歌儿的，他不是考上公大了么。人女朋友现在不也在高三奋笔疾书，微信都没空聊诶，不也爱得纯粹爱得真诚爱得无法自拔吗。”汪卓成干脆开始跟他掰扯学校里的模范情侣。 

肖战开始还听着不以为然，慢慢地有些吃惊： 

“大成。” 

汪卓成正在想隔壁班那对情侣叫什么，忽然被肖战打断思绪，顿时有些不爽：“干什么？” 

“你挺牛逼的啊？你这架势，看着像是全校的情侣没哪一对是你不知道的，什么时候这么八卦？那你可千万别被小陈收买，到时候你就是全一中的公敌，我绝对第一个出卖你。” 

汪卓成立马反驳：“开玩笑，我会这么容易被收买？” 

“那可不好说，要给你保送呢？” 

“我操，那我立刻写一份长长的清单，上面详细记录每对情侣的恋爱发展史。” 

“不是，你别想着带跑我啊！”汪卓成想起正题，恨铁不成钢，“人家都谈恋爱，怎么就你为爱转班？怎么，你想凸显别人都没你俩情比金坚？” 

肖战无语：“......诶你太杠了啊！” 

“九班老师这段时间都被你得罪遍了，宋扬能收你吗？他刚还说你跟博哥拉拉扯扯。再说了，你俩隔着班都不清不楚，真在一起了，你肯定得跟他坐同桌，要有点什么也太容易被发现了吧。” 

“再而且，我怎么办？你哥们儿我呢？就被你扔在老刘手上了？” 

“操！”肖战笑着骂了一句，“你等在这儿呢？” 

“其实，”他笑着笑着正经起来，“我不是真要转，怎么可能，我没那么不清醒。” 

“那你说个屁？”汪卓成拿手上脏了的湿巾甩他，“妈的，吓得我一咯噔。” 

“我就说说。”肖战瞪他一眼，盯着自己的鞋带，“就是一个冲动。” 

“我最近心情比较受王一博影响，见到他才能平静。就那种，”肖战绞尽脑汁地想词儿，“想对他特别好，还有时时刻刻见他的冲动油然而生。” 

“油然而生......”汪卓成细眯着眼茫然，“这成语可以这样用？” 

肖战顿时不满：“你管我？你语文很好？上课不是在睡觉吗？” 

“哎。”汪卓成不管了，“反正我是觉得，你大决定还是细细想了再做吧，别是个恋爱脑。今天才第三天，万一哪天你俩分了呢？或者你要是...不弯了呢？” 

“不知道啊。”肖战也有点皱眉，微微苦恼，“但感觉总是真的吧。” 

“虽然是没几天，”他自己都不好意思地笑了，“对他估计也没那么了解。但想对他好是认真的。” 

“谈恋爱嘛，万一真有你说的那么一天，起码经历过的是真的吧，回想起来也挺珍贵的。” 

“也是。”汪卓成看头顶飞机划过的痕迹，“你确定喜欢他了？之前不是迷茫么？” 

“确定了。”肖战跳下来伸了个懒腰，“不确定冲动个屁？” 

“老刘挺好的，我肯定不转班。每天能见到他就行了。反正我现在觉得呢，我俩会一直在一起。” 

“嗯，我也觉得。” 

身后有格外熟悉的声音传来，低低沉沉，冷淡里能让人觉出温柔来。 

肖战应声回头，看到王一博拿着两瓶水走过来。 

他立刻荡漾，三两步过去搭住王一博的脖子：“不是回去上课？怎么就来了？” 

王一博捏捏他的手：“音乐课，我偷溜了。” 

“你们班扬哥真让你写检讨？说什么别的没？” 

“没，他就是一时上头，说说而已。” 

“老刘也没让我们写，不过以后跑操不能溜去你们班了。” 

“没事，见面机会还多。”王一博把手上的矿泉水给肖战：“马上饭点了，没买别的。中午去哪吃？” 

肖战笑眯眯提议：“食堂你想去吗？要么学校对面那家麻辣香锅。” 

“香锅吧，你不是觉得食堂不够辣。” 

“行！晚上再吃食堂。” 

肖战做好决定，才想起来背后还有一个人，转身对汪卓成道：“诶，你呢？中午吃什么？要不跟我们一起？” 

汪卓成咬牙：“我不吃！我回班补化学作业！” 

“蒙谁呢？你恨不得一天五顿。”肖战听到下课铃开始往外走，“自己找个人食堂解决，我俩走了。” 

13班有路人甲去食堂，经过勾肩搭背的肖战和王一博，打了个招呼：“哟，哥俩关系挺好啊！汪卓成呢？” 

远远跟在后面的汪卓成冷笑：“妈的。”


	14. Chapter 14

1-2

“物块沿着直角斜槽是匀速下滑的，虽然理想情况并不存在，但既然题目假设了，我们可以先写出来它对斜槽每一面的正压.....” 

李帅帅拿着长尺在黑板上比划，不经意扭头，忽然顿住声，冷然点名。 

“汪卓成。” 

被点名的可怜虫愕然看向讲台，迟疑地站起来，瘦高个遮住了身后姑娘的视线。 

李帅帅用尺尖点点黑板上的力学图：“列一下平衡方程。” 

“......” 

汪卓成小心翼翼看了看周围，包括前排的肖战在内全都埋着脑袋在草纸上乱画，生怕被牵连，没一个人给他神圣的答案。 

操，要死了。 

李帅帅这人常年精分，上下课仿佛是两个灵魂，下课有多亲民，上课就有多魔鬼。 

高二刚分班，他来13班第一节课就点人抽查高一一整年的知识点，全班登时就蒙了。 

李帅帅嗓音低沉长得帅，但在提问环节他阴沉着脸的时候，这些通通成了压迫。 

一位倒霉的女生被点起来，回想答案无果，成功被他吓哭，抽抽噎噎地泣不成声。 

李帅帅只是不耐烦看着她，说了三个字： 

“出去哭。” 

教室内一片熟悉的死寂，李帅帅缓慢匀速地敲着黑板，半分钟过去，他没再等汪卓成，喊了肖战的名字。 

肖战面色严肃，边算边站起来，拿着自己的草稿纸念方程，流畅讲解了推算，干脆地把答案也讲了出来。 

“嗯。”李帅帅冷淡点头，示意他坐下，又立刻看向汪卓成。 

“肖战在好好算题，你上课一直盯着他干什么？他背上有答案？” 

肖战闻言有些莫名地回头看了他一眼。 

“站到后面去，下课来找我。” 

汪卓成叹气，拿着试卷往后走。 

他实在不是故意要看肖战，只是众所周知，肖战最近的变化有些明显又诡异。 

他整个人带着恋爱甜蜜期里的生理兴奋，对任何事情都无比亢奋，尤其是王一博相关，学习都认真一大截，被各科老师连番夸赞，整个人喜气洋洋逢人笑得满脸桃花，李帅帅都在走廊被他吓到过，问他是不是年假的时间提前了。 

至于吗，汪卓成想。 

讲台上的冷面帅哥厉声骂人：“汪卓成！” 

“让你站后面不是给你时间神游的，你要是不想听讲就马上滚出去！” 

他顿了顿道：“黑板这题，力矩怎么求？” 

汪卓成要哭了，悄悄看着黑板在试卷上找对应图，试图根据熟悉的配图和数字推理现在到底在讲哪道题。 

努力无果，他还是站在了冷风瑟瑟的走廊上。 

你妈的，肖战。 

等汪卓成从理综办公室出来，第二节大课间差不多都快过了。 

肖战这几天心情愉快，以至于关心人的时候也像带着满脸的幸灾乐祸，非常讨打。 

“今天速度挺快啊，李帅帅这么快就放你出来了？” 

汪卓成捏紧手里的笔才忍住没对他动手。 

他不懂肖战在想什么：“王一博这几天不理你，你还能这么臭嘚瑟？” 

“他没啊，”肖战仰头喝水，看到汪卓成桌上在写的卷子，“这什么作业？我怎么没有。” 

“......李帅帅刚才专门布置给我的。”汪卓成微笑，“你怎么会有呢？” 

“噢。”肖战不敢问了，老老实实回答之前的问题，“最近他排舞，我就偶尔去看看。” 

汪卓成不信：“偶尔？不可能。” 

“假一赔十，我最近忠于学习。” 

“假什么赔什么？赔你自己？那对不起，我还是拒收了。” 

“我看你是稻秆敲锣想得美。” 

“嚯哟哟，还会说成语了？” 

“那是歇后语。” 

两个人拉扯斗嘴的声音淹没在人声嘈杂的教室里。 

大课间临近上课的前几分钟总是最热闹的，在操场牛一样扬了两圈蹄子的年轻人一扫清晨课上的困倦和怀疑人生，眉飞色舞地吹天侃地，嗓门直穿墙壁走廊。过道里偶尔像过卡车一样轰隆传来引起共鸣的脚步声或是尖叫笑闹，这是学校里一天除了晚饭时间最活跃的时候。 

令人震惊的八卦往往就是在这样的混乱氛围中不经意产生的。 

“教学办才印的通知！我送文件看到的！同志们，下周四秋游！操他妈的！我爱祖国！感谢党和人民！学校是我家！” 

“下个月八校联考，排省成绩，成绩单打印回家签字！我现在就死给你看。” 

“我杀了小陈！他说以后晚饭不让出校门了！” 

“惊天动地大消息姐妹们！14班闫秋跟咱班一哥李帅帅表白了！勇气可嘉！” 

“我操？”汪卓成震惊了，“成了没？” 

“被骂哭了。” 

“......帅哥这行不行啊？太直了吧？这怎么能骂人呢？” 

“但是！”八卦小达人卖关子，“人后来又被喊去办公室私下接受春风细雨般的温柔了。” 

“切。” 

今天不过是个平平凡凡的周三，没有惊天大瓜。 

但肖战还是咬牙切齿了一节课。 

“今天没瓜啊！我听到的消息有点没劲。” 

“没劲还说？” 

“但可以深扒！”小达人来劲了，“王一博昨天被表白了！” 

“？太正常了吧。” 

“这也好意思拿出来说？我今天就把你踢出八卦组！” 

“等等！”小达人不满，“我还没说完！” 

上课铃没给他机会说完，语文老师踩着高跟鞋进来，把练习册往讲台一放。 

“来几个同学把作业发了，等会儿把上节课剩下的文言文讲完了，然后讲作业。” 

汪卓成和肖战自觉站起来去拿作业，起身的时候他对上肖战还在错愕的脸，幸灾乐祸地从怀里抽出肖战的作业扔在他肩上： 

“哎。人生呢，就是这样起起落落，苍天饶过谁呢，是吧？” 

汪卓成喜滋滋地走了。 

肖战借着发作业，绕到八卦小达人的身边：“王一博那事怎么回事？传纸条给我。” 

语文老师讲课爱盯着课堂，一张纸条传了大半节课才到肖战手上。 

“我操。战哥你不知道？你不是跟博哥关系挺好的？” 

“......” 

我日你妈。 

你飞洋过海穿过教室斜对角躲过重重警戒给我传的纸条就是为了刺激我？ 

“传纸条别说废话。” 

肖战努力保持耐心，把纸条又传过去，望眼欲穿等来了回信，打开时下课铃正好响。 

“就是王一博舞社的一个姐们儿，挺酷的。昨天排练跟他表白，博哥毫不犹豫地拒绝了，说他有对象。战哥你知不知道他对象是谁？” 

呼。 

危险警报解除。 

中午肖战和王一博吃饭。 

肖战暗暗试探：“你最近有什么要跟我说的事情吗？” 

“什么事？” 

“比如...练舞时候的事。” 

王一博不明所以，回想了一下：“喔，有。” 

“嗯，你说！” 

“我昨天跳舞，脚滑摔了膝盖，好痛。” 

王一博有点期待地看着肖战，快安慰我。 

“嗯？”肖战皱眉，“没了？” 

王一博也皱眉：“都紫了。” 

这么严重，你都不安慰我，不当回事？ 

两个人大眼瞪小眼，彼此内心不满。 

“我今天晚上陪你排练。” 

“好。”王一博心情瞬间愉悦，揉了揉肖战的头发。 

舞房里人已经来了差不多齐，肖战和王一博到的时候正看到一个酷姐压着腿玩手机，和身边人聊天。 

肖战第六感作祟，立马暗中锁定酷姐，坐在旁边偷听。 

他听了半天，听出来酷姐叫宋盐，高二23班的。 

姑娘长得好看，英气逼人的好看，精神头特别好，气势上把惯常温和懒散的肖战压下去一大截。 

情敌。 

肖战眯着眼，不动声色甩了书包坐到旁边，暗中观察。 

王一博本来打算跟肖战打声招呼再去排练，看肖战一眨不眨看着姑娘，顿时不满，一脚踹过去。 

“看我。” 

“噢。”肖战回神，从书包里翻出来喷雾，“去淤青的。” 

说着他又看看王一博的鞋：“你鞋防滑吗？” 

王一博接过喷雾，刚要讲话，一直盯着这边的宋盐忽然过来：“一博，药酒给你。昨天你让拿的。” 

一博？ 

肖战脸一僵，看了眼王一博，不动声色地笑：“姑娘好意，接着呗？” 

王一博没接，看着宋盐皱眉：“我没让你拿。” 

他转过头对肖战轻声道：“坐着玩一会儿，帮我录个排练视频。一个小时结束。” 

王一博没再看宋盐，脱了外套只剩一件短袖，拍拍手对着角角落落的人扬声说：“排练。” 

肖战打了快一个小时的游戏，脸色不太好看。他明知道王一博不会因为宋盐怎么样，心里依然添堵。 

搞什么？王一博昨天不是说了自己有对象？她为什么还追？ 

到最后一遍肖战才想起来录视频的事，懒懒散散绕到队伍前面，拍的时候才发现，舞蹈里王一博和宋盐是有贴身互动的。 

激昂音乐里，她勾着王一博的下巴笑，肢体几乎缠在他身上又迅速离开，若即若离的暧昧姿态明显。王一博勾着嘴角，眼里的情意要溢出来，扶在宋盐腰上的手自持，却偏偏因为这分自持让人觉出三分色气。 

肖战强忍着离场的心情，面无表情拍完了视频坐回去吃鸡，运气不好把把落地成盒，绝地求生被他打成了跳伞表演。 

王一博带着一身汗靠过来，仰头贴在墙上喘气，看出肖战心情不好，捏捏他的手：“怎么了？” 

“没事。”肖战闷声，“我吃鸡老是落地成盒。” 

王一博好笑：“等下别跳基地，去人少的地方先苟枪。” 

“我带你打一把？” 

肖战笑眯眯点头：“好啊。” 

舞房其他朋友扬着声问：“博哥，走不走啊？” 

“你们回吧，我等会儿。” 

“记得点啊！一会儿楼下大门锁了。” 

“嗯。” 

两个人刚打开界面，之前一直磨磨蹭蹭等着人走光的宋盐过来。 

“一博。” 

肖战敲了敲屏幕，心说你不会喊同学吗？ 

王一博显然有些不耐：“什么事。” 

“明天下午加排一下吧，马上比赛了。” 

“刚怎么不说？” 

“我有个动作不太好，想单练。和他们没互动，所以没好意思麻烦。” 

“我有事，你自己扒视频改动作。”王一博扭头看着肖战，“刚拍的视频发我一下。” 

宋盐沉默了。 

她犹豫一会儿，忽然对肖战道：“同学，你介意出去一小会儿吗，我有点事情想......” 

王一博打断：“我介意。” 

“没事儿，”肖战大咧咧背起书包，“好好聊着。王一博我在外面等你。” 

出不出去影响不大。 

这舞房压根不隔音，夜晚走廊风大，裹着里面不太清晰的声音就这么传到肖战耳朵里。 

“一博，我打听过了，你没有女朋友。” 

“我说了我有。” 

“你有必要这么骗我吗？” 

“......操。” 

“我等你行吗。” 

“等什么？” 

“如果你真有女朋友，我可以等你......” 

“不能。” 

肖战靠在舞房的门边，抱着胳膊懒洋洋地笑。 

“同学，谈恋爱还是不要勉强吧？” 

宋盐皱眉：“这跟你......” 

“有关系，”肖战冲王一博勾勾手，示意他过来，“我是他男朋友。” 

肖战家楼下。 

王一博一路没说话，这会儿眼见肖战要走，挨不下去了似的攥住他的手，把他扯到角落阴影里。 

“肖战。” 

“嗯？” 

“对不起。” 

“你没什么好对不起的，”肖战大大方方，“你又没做错什么。” 

“我不想让太多无关的人知道，”王一博低着声音道，“会很麻烦。” 

“我知道。” 

肖战叹气：“你挺好的，又不是你主动的，你拒绝得很明显了。我只是...想到她就不开心。” 

他说着撇了嘴：“我就是不开心，不喜欢她跳舞贴着你，明明知道你有对象还追，我吃鸡还落地成盒。” 

肖战一双眼睛红成了兔子，心里被酸楚别扭的情绪填的满满当当，他不想被王一博看到，装作不自觉看了看手机时间，反而在黑暗里暴露了一双泪晶晶的眼。 

王一博赶紧抱着他安慰，语气有点慌：“我以后再也不跟女生跳舞了，比完赛我就拉黑她，以后把把带你吃鸡。” 

“不用。”肖战闷着声，靠在王一博颈侧。 

“我就想你哄哄我。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容没变动，别问为什么发出来有15章，我不知道

1-3

“嗯，哄你。”  
王一博嗓音带点儿哑，刮在肖战耳侧让人心颤。  
“想怎么哄？”  
他说着勾起肖战的下巴，歪着头看他，眼眸里带点佯装迷惑的坏心眼，在夜色里瞧着比肖战才湿过的眼睛还要亮，面上那点惯常的冷淡神色褪得一丁点儿也没有了，剩下的全是平时难得显山露水的温柔。  
肖战受了蛊惑，有点忘了刚才的委屈，那点儿狼狈一扫而光，蓬松额发遮了点桃花眼，他主动搭上了王一博的脖子。  
“说点好话，我就亲亲你。”  
“嗯，怎么像是奖励我？”王一博在他耳边笑。  
肖战哼唧：“不喜欢？”  
“怎么会。”

王一博顿了顿，神色认真：  
“虽然如果你不介意，我才会不开心。”  
“但是你不用害怕，我喜欢你那么早，以后还会喜欢很久，谁都撬不走。只要你需要，我就寸步不离。”  
乌云边开出绚烂烟花，肖战那点所剩无几的小情绪服服帖帖顺了毛，嘴角是压不住的笑意，却故意为难一般跟王一博拉扯，想再听听好话。  
“不准你骗我。”  
“不骗。”王一博勾了勾肖战蜷缩的小拇指，“我保证。”

肖战动心了，回扣住他的五指。  
肖战主动把王一博拉向自己。  
肖战侧头送上自己的唇。  
肖战甚至探出了温软的舌。  
肖战的手机响了。

“......”  
他本来极度不满的情绪在看到来电人显示的时候消散了干净，迅速挣开了王一博的怀抱，虔诚地接起了电话。  
“喂，妈。”  
“回来了回来了！我在楼下了！”  
“真的，两分钟——都不到！”  
王一博在旁边好整以暇地看着，顺手擦了擦肖战眼角的泪痕。  
肖战挂了电话，看着他颇为遗憾地叹了口气。  
“两分钟不到。”王一博勾勾唇角，“你在9楼吧？该走了。”  
肖战攥紧了书包肩带：“嗯...那我...”  
王一博揉揉他头发：“走吧。”  
他看着肖战抿抿唇，后退几步像是要走，脚步却有些慢，全然不像扬言说两分钟内要上九楼的勇士，笑出了声。  
“明天继续，别忘了。”  
肖战听到他含笑的声音这样说道。

从秋天到冬天似乎只是一夜之间的事情。  
这个季节没有语文课本里金黄的麦田和旭日阳光，银杏叶向来是萧瑟在刺骨寒风和阴涩微雨里的。  
唯一让人能觉出三分秋意的，大概还是夏末傍晚吹过走廊的微风里那么丢丢的凉意，但那股清凉藏在单薄的短袖衫和篮球后的额角汗珠里，让咬着冰棍的少年人在热意蒸腾后轻飘飘忽略了。

肖战起床的时候觉出被窝外的寒气，绕是再不怕冷的少年也在反复的犹豫后裹上冬季校服出了门，走出居民楼时咬着牛奶抱怨忽如其来的低温。

王一博在公交站台等了半天，看肖战缩着脖子走过来，没忍住把冰手往他校服领子里钻。  
肖战被冻得一激灵，赶紧甩开他，咕咕囔囔地骂。  
“还敢说。”王一博敲敲手表，“得迟到了。”  
“你手也太冰了。”肖战期期艾艾地道，“打车吧。”  
王一博随手拦了的士，嗤笑：“怪谁？”  
“今天太冷了，我差点没起来。”肖战弯腰上后座，“早上出门，楼下人工湖边上都结霜了。”

开了暖气的出租车隔绝了冷空气，司机师傅格外健谈，自顾自找起话题，天聊的漫无边际，从忽降的温度说到一中学生真厉害。肖战心里那点爱校情怀莫名被勾起来，和师傅闲谈间俨然一副名校三好学生的模样，王一博在旁边看着，心里好笑，面上只是默不作声，偷偷去触肖战的手。  
两个人在后座看似懒洋洋坐着，两只骨节分明的手缩在校服衣袖下牵在一起。师傅兀自感叹回忆着自己从前在南京上学的往事，没留意男孩们隐秘的亲近。

王一博没听师傅的童年回忆，兀自回想起昨晚肖战少见的主动和热切，眼睛微微眯起，有些躁动的心只能靠亲昵勾勾肖战的手指隔靴搔痒。肖战察觉，仍在笑意满满跟师傅闲谈，只轻微挠了挠他的掌心，怕被师傅察觉，抽出了自己被他勾弄的手指。  
王一博挽留不成，感受到温热从手中抽离，正襟危坐，只是看着师傅热情的背影面色有些不快。  
到一中门口的时候，师傅嘴上小学门口糖葫芦的小事没有讲完，但校门里的上课铃已经响了起来，他只好急刹车住了口，颇为遗憾地收了钱，叮嘱二位跑快一些，开着小车慢吞吞离去。

阴沉沉的天里，学校广场空无一人，教室窗户里隐约可以听到困意满满的读书声。  
“你快点行不行？”  
“我不。”  
“怎么回事儿？都迟到了！”  
“不管。”  
肖战立刻要放手：“那我先走了。”  
王一博反手握紧：“不行。”  
肖战恨不得翻白眼，无可奈何地拽着步履缓慢的王一博往教学楼跑，像拽一头拒不上磨的死驴，累得气喘吁吁。  
好不容易到楼梯口，肖战刚要跟王一博挥手回班，却被他一下拽进厕所。  
“？”  
王一博声音闷在他衣领：“不上早自习了。”  
“不行。”肖战果断拒绝，神色紧张，“我本周迟到第三次了。”  
看王一博不动，肖战揉揉他脑袋，从他怀里挣出来：“大早上的，以学习为重。嗯？”  
他背好书包走出厕所，毫不留恋道：“而且天气太冷了。”

九班。  
“博哥，你怕冷吗？”恨不得裹着小棉被的前桌看了眼讲台上的宋扬，小心翼翼问道，“你心情不好诶，原来你怕冷。”  
王一博面无表情看他，一字一句道：“我不怕冷。”  
前桌像是耳朵坏了，小声喊着窗边的同学：“关下窗户！博哥都冻坏了。”  
王一博：“......”

肖战在班里待到大课间也没等到王一博来找他，下楼的时候嘀嘀咕咕惹烦了汪卓成，只能自己窜到九班跑操的队伍里，发现王一博竟然不在。  
“你们博哥呢？”  
“班里头吧，”路人甲想了想，“可能赶作业，今儿我们班学业繁重。”  
肖战了然点头，趁着操场人才来了一半，避开老刘的视线又溜回教学楼。  
九班教室里就剩王一博一个人，捏着笔杆看着试卷发愁，没察觉肖战的靠近。  
肖战从背后遮住他眼睛，王一博陡然闻到熟悉味道，拉下了恶作剧那人的手：“你怎么过来了？”  
肖战笑眯眯坐在他对面：“看看我男朋友在愁什么。”  
王一博继续低头算题：“愁作业，还能愁什么。”  
“是吗？”肖战抖抖腿，“我看不止。”  
看王一博不吭声，肖战又道：“早上的事？因为我跟师傅讲话，不跟你讲？还是不跟你去厕所？”  
王一博笔尖一顿，瞪了他一眼：“知道你还问。”  
肖战佯装被吓到了一般后退：“你好凶喔，博哥。”  
“怎么司机师傅的醋也吃？”  
“不是吃醋。”王一博下意识反驳，又找不到合适的词，抿着嘴半晌道，“你说话不算话。”  
“我说什么了？”  
王一博后知后觉，才想起来昨天晚上那句“明天继续”是他自己说的。  
他更生闷气，啧了声，看着肖战的神色有些严肃控诉：“你不黏我了。”  
肖战趴在课桌上看他，有些好笑：“我本来就不黏人。”  
王一博语塞，只能冷着眼睛闷闷道：“不应该。”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么不继续求我哄。”  
肖战觉得他好玩儿，撒娇的样子也是冷着脸，伸手捏捏他鼻子：“现在是你求我哄呢。”  
“你在撒娇吗博哥？表情怎么不软一点？”  
王一博晃头甩掉肖战的手：“我没有。”  
他垂了垂眼：“你比我大，肖战。”  
肖战笑出声：“怎么纠结这个。”  
王一博定定看着他，心底有股冲动被勾起：“因为会让我觉得，你想......”  
你想什么，王一博没再继续说下去，但肖战已经懂了。  
他笑了笑，冲他眨眨眼：“你就当是吧。”  
王一博呼吸一滞，侧头要吻他，却被躲开。  
肖战有些慌张：“教室不行。”

音乐教室隔间。  
肖战跨坐在王一博身上腻腻亲他，校服外套被扯到肩膀，下身和王一博的紧紧相贴。  
王一博冰凉的手顺着肖战的毛衣下摆钻进去，搂紧他极细的腰，肖战被冰的一个激灵，下唇磕了王一博的牙，捂着嘴哀怨看他。  
“说了今天冷。”  
“没有。”王一博嗓音有些哑，揽了揽肖战的腰把他往怀里带，“你很烫。”  
他继续侧头吻他，舌头舔了舔肖战下唇的伤处安抚：“别停，乖，继续。”  
肖战心底酥麻，软在他身上，任由舌头被卷进滚烫的口腔，手上坏意地摸上王一博胸前，睚眦必报。  
王一博顿了顿，手指在肖战腰窝圈圈画画，恶意顶了顶胯，一双不太清明，满是欲望的眼睛直直看着肖战，嗓音低低听不清：“帮我。”  
纵然隔着两个人微厚的布料，肖战也感受到他身下炽热的抬头，心里有了猜测，有些犹疑地看着他：“怎...怎么帮？”  
“你说呢？”  
肖战干巴巴眨眼，紧张地咽了咽口水，操场跑操的音乐有些模糊不清，扭扭捏捏半晌，他拉下了王一博宽松的校裤，伸手握住了有些粗涨的滚烫，迟疑地低下了头。  
王一博愣住了，没想到肖战误解了他的意思，一下子很想笑，但还是咬着牙忍住，唇边溢出一丝没遮掩好的笑意，听起来像呻吟一般。  
肖战刚刚张口，听到声音愕然抬头：“这么...舒服吗？我...我还没开始呢？”  
王一博赶紧侧头，刘海遮住了带笑的眉眼，模糊道：“继续。”  
慢慢地他笑不出来，仰着头靠在墙上喘息，却垂眼看着胯间吞吐的人，十指插进他柔软的发间。肖战动作无疑生涩，甚至格外紧张，但动作里那点温柔和小心翼翼的包裹足以要了他的命。  
有些重叠的脚步声忽然从走廊尽头传过来，踏着地砖的咚咚声打在人心上无比心惊，肖战停下了动作，在来人推开音乐教室的门时一个紧张，牙磕了王一博的性器，他清晰听到头顶传来一声闷哼。

“老师，就这台钢琴，之前弹的时候踏板有点问题，踩下去琴键不平。”

汪卓成的声音。  
肖战瞪大了眼，挣扎着要起身，被王一博按回去，眼神警告地看他，无声道：“别动。”

“我看看啊。”  
隔间外传来老师的声音，叮铃哐当响了一阵，两个人探讨半天。  
汪卓成：“是不是得去隔间拿工具？”  
肖战顿时紧张，心里骂了他几百遍。  
老师：“不用。可能得找调音师。要不你先换到204练吧，到时候找人修一下。”  
汪卓成：“好，那我先回去上课啦，谢谢老师。”

教室门被锁上，脚步声渐远。  
室内有一瞬的安静，操场的音乐也早就停了下来，气氛一时有些微妙。  
肖战平复了激烈心跳，小声建议：“走吧？”  
“我不。”王一博皱着眉咬牙，“继续。”  
“我不能了。”肖战摆手。  
“我能。”  
“我不能。”  
王一博勉强挤出微笑：“那我怎么办。”  
“......”  
肖战欲言又止，纠结半晌，伸出了手，闭着眼道，“好好，我能。”  
“用手。”

汪卓成看着迟迟回班的肖战，悄声莫名道：“你去哪儿了？今天跑操老刘查人了。”  
“喔。”肖战看着他有点心里过敏，别开眼睛，“我不太舒服，去医务室了。”  
“喔。”汪卓成看了看他绯红异常的脸，不疑有他，“你一会下课跟他说一声。我刚跑完操急着去音乐教室，就没帮你找理由。”  
看肖战神色冷淡，汪卓成莫名：“你怎么不理我？”  
肖战头疼：“你能不能别跟我说话。”  
汪卓成不乐意了：“为什么？！就因为我没给你找理由？”  
“我......”肖战噎住，一口气没提上来，颓然道，“我头疼。”  
“好吧，好吧。”

肖战兀自在课上走神了半小时，面色有些呆滞，快下课的时候才恍恍惚惚拿起手机，给王一博发了条微信。  
“我想吃冰糖葫芦。”  
那边回复很快。  
“好。”  
“晚上放学去步行街。”

晚自习下的时候，王一博没在班门口看到肖战，看了看微信未读，悠悠闲走到校门口，踢了踢熟悉人的鞋跟。  
“你来了？”肖战回头，下意识攥紧书包带。  
“嗯。”王一博领着他往前走，“怎么不来我们班找我？”  
“你们班每天放学人太多了。”  
“切。”王一博嗤笑，“找理由。”  
“我...”肖战低声道，“我害羞行不行？”  
王一博笑出声，换了个话题：“怎么想吃冰糖葫芦？”  
“喔，早上就想吃。”肖战努力忘记羞赧，跟上男朋友的脚步，“忘记跟你说。”

步行街车水马龙，路边小巷里的烧烤和鸡排香气兜兜转转钻到鼻端，耳边鞋城里清仓大甩卖的喇叭声盖过了服装店的DJ音乐。  
肖战犹豫一会儿，悄悄拉住王一博的手，把刚买的糖葫芦喂到男孩的嘴边。  
“跟你说件事呗。”  
“嗯。”  
“虽然还早。但是高考我们考一个学校吧。”  
“不然呢。”  
“工作也要在一个城市，最好是一个写字楼。”  
“好。”  
“最好呢一辈子就这样了，勉为其难让汪卓成住我们隔壁吧。”  
糖衣化在嘴里，甜意直达心底，王一博笑了，把竹签扔进垃圾桶：“看来没什么好担心的。”  
肖战迷惑：“嗯？”  
“之前怕你觉悟不够，不知道我想一辈子跟你待在一起。”  
肖战眯着眼睛笑得满足：“原来我们想得一样。”  
王一博犹豫一会儿，忽然道：“我也有个事。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实我今天...没想让你用嘴。”  
肖战唇边的笑僵住了。  
“？”  
“我去你妈的，王一博！”

灯红酒绿间，口腔中蔓延的白雾裹着一个个心愿消散在夜色寒风里，男孩们扭打的背影也淹没在过往人流中。  
青葱岁月的人未知前路漫漫，怀着赤诚的心意定下永恒约定，心怀美好期待。  
他们的心脏为着身侧人猛烈跳动，年少无知尚且轻狂。  
但有什么关系呢，这是青涩年纪的特权。

毕竟少年人还有许多未来。

番外：秋游 

早自习已经下了好一会儿，高二13班外出的人却不算多。这周气温格外低，学校的那几排银杏树都被吹秃了，没谁愿意顶着寒风下楼跟人抢不怎样的食堂。

一伙人抱着奇奇怪怪的早餐围成一团过早，香味窜出了教室。

吃泡面的问：“真是这周四秋游啊？这都星期二了学校还没通知呢。”

八卦小达人抱着从家里带来的饭盒，说话含糊不清：“我的消息你放心。小陈习惯你又不是不知道，消息能拖到最后绝不早放一分钟。”

“他图什么呀？秋游这么大的事儿，不得早点知道了好做准备啊？”

“别问，问就是为了学习为了分数为了名次。”达人搁了饭盒开始科普，“如果没错的话，这次是去学校附近小山上的新景区，好像……20来公里吧。”

有人抱着热水杯瑟瑟发抖：“啊？这天气去山上玩什么啊？”

“别管玩什么，这重要吗？重要的是周四早上我们不要拿着课本出现在教室。”

“20来公里也不算远啊，那大巴路程还有点短，路上玩什么啊？”

“合计一下呗，秋游计划该定定了，吃什么喝什么玩什么的，”小达人苍蝇搓手，想起一位重要人物，“诶，战哥呢？怎么不见人？”

“别问，问就是在九班，问就是跟王一博在一起，”汪卓成吃着热干面，头也不抬，“他住那了，你不知道？李帅帅都知道了。”

“那他不会秋游那天也去九班吧，”达人心大，挥挥手就过了，“得嘞，先不管他，咱先说着，诶大成，你手机带了没？搜搜那山上有什么玩的？”

一伙人眉飞色舞从大巴上玩什么聊到什么时候买零食，甚至有人记好了必带清单，越说越兴奋，快上课的时候终于定下七八，恰好肖战也抱着杯热腾腾的紫米糊回来了。

“聊什么呢这么激动？”

“秋游啊！”小达人一拍大腿，看到肖战的嘴唇，随口道，“你怎么大清早吃辣条？”

“冬游吧这是，”肖战皱着脸瞥了眼窗外的天色，莫名其妙，“我没吃辣条啊？”

“不是，你……”

“谁他妈大清早吃辣条这种垃圾食品，有毛病吧，”汪卓成忽然拧着眉打断，动作有点激烈，不小心磕到麻经，“……操，我是说，他这一看就是吃了……火鸡面。”

“啊？大清早吃火鸡面啊？肠胃这么好？”

“你管他呢，废话怎么那么多？”汪卓成恨铁不成钢，“还有一分钟就上课了，你不是在问他秋游的事？”

肖战反应过来怎么回事，感激看了眼大成，摸摸鼻子，抿着唇微笑：“秋游？秋游怎么？”

“哦，哦哦对！秋游！”达人想起正题，“你到时候去九班耍还是跟我们一块儿啊？”

“秋游这种时候当然坚守阵地啊，”肖战理所当然，“但是多带一个人没问题吧？”

事实证明，你最好永远不要对高中时代的春夏秋冬游抱有任何期待。

周三上午的大课间，小达人挥着一张通知进班，喜气洋洋。

“虽迟但到！喜讯啊同志们，我说什么来着？明天吧？”他得意兮兮地手指弹了弹教务处统一打印用的垃圾纸张，从第一个字开始大声朗读，“2019年实验一中喜迎金秋师生……环保徒步拉练？我操？”

高二13班的群众愣了愣，一窝蜂冲上来。

“我操？小陈这么会省钱？大巴都舍不得坐？”

“20公里？那来回不是翻倍了？”

“徒步？”

“走过去不算，还得爬山呢？”

“按班级序号排队出发？向路人弘扬一中学子的风采？”

“……晚自习照常？”

“不许请假？”

“沿路还得拉歌比拼，还得捡垃圾，还得举班牌？”

“谁啊？谁啊？”肖战忍不住了，拍桌，“这谁想的好点子啊？”

“小陈脑子坏了吧？就这还能谁有狗命走回来上自习啊？”

高二学子十几年来的人生里从未有过如此黯淡的时刻，气冲脑门，教室里炸了锅，其他班也没好到哪里去。但没能闹腾一会儿，老刘抱着课本进来，垂眼低眉地，看着情绪不太好。

“秋游通知发下来了吧？”他翻翻课本，沉默翻了几页忽然安慰道，“冬天嘛，年轻人动动暖和，多运动运动……”

他还是没忍住，用拳头砸了讲桌：“……个屁！”

肖战也没忍住，差点笑出声，连忙发信息：“老刘砸桌子了。”

王一博正听讲台上宋扬破口大骂“每次怎么都把弱不禁风的老师当奥林匹克运动员使，是不是有毛病”，手机震动，他低头看了消息，秒回：“宋扬刚说他要辞职。”

即使期待值为负，即使计划泡汤一大半，即使一千多号人连夜做法呼风唤雨，周四还是带着小太阳来了。

不上自习可以晚些到校，王一博却没让肖战晚起床多久，拎着他在家楼下的早餐店吃饭。

肖战一碗粉吃了小半眼睛才算睁开，撑着脑袋生无可恋：“你昨晚求雨了没？”

“我花十二块九在某宝买了一张求雨符，让店家给我做法了。”

“然后呢？”

“屁用没有。”王一博面无表情看了看雾蒙蒙的太阳，“我等下给他差评。”

“汪卓成昨天花30找店家布了个阵都没用，你这12块的东西能有什么用啊？”

“……你管我。”

早上八点半，一千来号人两人一排地朝着20公里外的不知道什么山去了，开始还有队形，也能没精打采地响应小陈号召捡捡路上的垃圾，在路人的相机里充当严肃的猴子，慢慢都不知道自己走到了哪里。

王一博早趁着混乱到了肖战身边，一群人走走停停，不知道怎么又走到22班的队伍里。

“这什么拉练啊？”刘羽寒白眼要翻过去了，“我宁愿军训三天。”

“哎你感恩吧，”汪卓成又开始喝水，“好歹小陈没说勤俭节约不准吃喝。”

肖战指了指耳机：“还能光明正大玩手机。”

“是不是快到了？”他往前探了探头，“你们之前做攻略，说山上有什么来着？”

王一博抿嘴：“说山上什么也没有。”

的确什么也没有。

新景区名副其实，只有个空落落的植物园，物种还没一中校园里的多，更别提树没栽好，黄土还在外翻着。山顶一片空地，唯二的建筑是一家嗨贵的小超市和厕所。

还有一家没装修好的关门餐厅。

一行人已经无力说什么，反正就算山上有一座游乐场他们眼下也没力气疯，只是在班级清点人数解散后，抱团围坐着，面对面发呆。

“我若气死谁如意，”小达人腿肚子还在抖，“小陈搞这一出图什么呢？”

“图我们再也不想秋游吧。”刘羽寒翻了翻包，“零食带一堆，一袋也没胃口吃。”

小陈说到就到，背着手在一堆要死要活的学生之间巡视，看肖战这堆人桌布上满满的零食，寒暄几句，顺走了两包。

“他以前是不是马拉松运动员？”汪卓成费解，“怎么一点事都没有？”

“……”肖战无语一会儿，“所以我们一会儿真的还得走回去？”

王一博道：“沿路有公交站。”

几个人眼睛一亮。

路上公交站的确不少，横竖避不开学生的目光，只好尽量避开老师们的注意。

演技派们脱了校服，计划性地掉队到最后，装作累得不行，拖拖拉拉地边走边歇，快半途的时候经过公交站，恰好有公交车缓缓停下。

几个人一下子没反应过来，愣愣看着路边的大爷大妈排队上车。

肖战回神，一拍汪卓成的后脑勺，拽着王一博就冲过去了。反应过来的几个人连忙跟上。

还在马路边苦苦前行的学生注意到他们，一拍脑袋，恍然大悟还能这样，但公交已经走远。

怂。

却快乐。

车上人少，小达人挑了位置坐，嘚瑟一番直呼博哥牛逼，忽然道：“诶博哥，你和战哥关系怪好啊？他上车都牵着你呢。”

肖战一愣，还没来得及开口，就被小湾仔抢话了。

“你懂个屁，”刘羽寒先发制人，“男生之间关系好好吧，你不懂，说明你没有真正关系好的朋友。”

“就是，”汪卓成附和，“这是你的问题。”

小达人愣了，抱着扶杆怀疑人生。

肖战他们绝对是最早到校的人。

几个人在学校对面的快餐店解决了晚饭才看到穿校服的学生们累死累活地走回来，又聊了会儿天各自回班，教室里也就零星的人，但晚自习按说已经开始了。

冬天黑的早，肖战靠着窗户看楼下还热闹着，怀疑：“今天真要自习啊？”

“可不。”

肖战吓一跳，答话的是老刘。

他连忙从桌上跳下来，背着手笑眯眯：“刘老师。”

“别整这一套。”老刘摆摆手，“有的没的，没那个力气看。”

肖战闭嘴，和老刘大眼瞪小眼对坐二十分钟，班上人才陆续回来。

显然，没人有精力上课，老师们布置了作业就埋头在讲台上整节课看不到正脸。没人学习，全都悄不吭声抱着手机。

肖战和汪卓成把座位换一起打王者，低声道：“你说小陈何必。”

“别提，提就是我辱骂他10086次。”

他说着，忽然看向肖战，愣了愣：“你脸在发光。”

肖战下意识道：“你也是。”

耳边已经是充斥校园的惊呼。

停电了。

高二13起头鼓掌，一时间满楼都是掌声。

夜色压不住少年人悸动心思，肖战和汪卓成打完手上游戏，一圈人趁暗玩杀手游戏，王一博也摸黑溜过来加入。

小达人从隔壁班溜达回来，带消息说似乎学校电闸出了问题，半小时也没见好。正聊着，门外似乎有脚步声雷动。

不顾是错觉还是假信号，少年们只需要一个默契，心照不宣地收拾书包一溜烟出了门。

黑暗里不知谁的声音在远处喊了一声放学，学生们倾巢而出。

楼道有人大喊：“谁昨晚在淘宝求的断电符？我谢谢你全家！”

“别他妈谢谢了！求个店铺啊老哥！”

肖战和王一博在黑暗的人潮里牵紧了对方的手，在一群人的鬼叫声里大笑，蹿下了漆黑的教学楼。

身后好像有同班熟悉的声音：“都他妈快点冲！别一会儿电来了！”

脚步忍不住再快一点。

校门大开，咫尺之遥。

十秒钟后教学楼闪了光，灯火通明，少年们早已经过了马路，惊叫着上公交的上公交，狂奔的狂奔。

肖战拽着王一博的书包往前跑，嘴角一直笑。

也不是一点都不快乐嘛。

-END


End file.
